


Home Run

by RaeRae639



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRae639/pseuds/RaeRae639
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Belle and Baelfire are both living in Storybrooke as single mother and son. Mr Gold wants to be near them and make them both happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry, I do not own Once Upon A Time or Rumpelstiltskin / Belle/ Baelfire.  
This is also my first Chapter Fic, so I hope everyone likes it! 

 

 

Mr Gold walked down the street of Storybrooke, looking around at everything. "So this is the land the cruse has taken us all too to." He stops in-front of the town closed library and looked up at the clock that was stop at 8:15.

"28 years and it's only day one." He took a deep breath. Mr Gold remembered his life in another land, where he was known as Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One. Feared by all and made deals with the ones most desperate.

Here in Storybrooke, he almost owned the town. About everyone paid him rent and feared him still.

"Oh no!" A woman cried as her heel broke off.

Mr Gold looked over at the women, "Everything OK dearie?" He asked her. The woman who was grabbing her broken heel and took off her shoes looked up and met his eyes.

Mr Gold took a step back. No, it could not be. Belle.

"Yes, just old shoes. I'm running late to work and I don't have time to go home and get another pair till lunch," she told him.

Mr Gold could not stop looking at her. He had lost his voice.

He lost so much when he pushed her and her love away. Now here she was, in Storybrooke. She was still lovely.

But the Queen told him she was dead. The Queen, she had lied to him about Belle. He held a tight grip on his cane

"I'll see you later Mr Gold when you come by for rent." She told him, taking off to pass him. Mr Gold could not find his voice. He just watched Belle hurry down the street to a used book store.

He was angry with the Queen for the lie she told him about Belle. For three years he blamed himself for her death.

Mr Gold began to walk to Granny Dinner's to get rent from Granny. He was mad at himself for not speaking to her. He was still the coward.

He could not get Belle out of his head. He had to find away to get close to her. She would not remember her life with him in the Dark Castle until the curse was broken, if it ever got broken.

but he could still make things right with her here in this land until then.

After a long morning going around town seeing how life was here and who was who, Mr Gold headed to his pawn shop where a lot of things from their land was and waited too be found by its' owner.

Belle was still in his head as he pulled out his paper work and began his work. He still had rent to collect from others. But that would have to be taken care of later.  
He looked at the list of names and one stood out to him. Rose French.

Belle's favorite flower was the rose. He shut his eyes and began to think who Rose was. Mr Gold must have memories of her.

Rose French, a single mother to a 14 year old boy. They lived in a small house on the poor side of town. She always made ends meet with her low paying job.

Single mother to a 14 year? That could not be right. Belle was never a mother in their other land. Who was this boy who called his Belle "mother"?

Soon someone came in to his pawn shop. Mr Gold looked up and notice a boy walking around.

"Anything I can help you with?" Mr Gold asked, looking back down at paperwork.

"My mom letting me redo my room and I was looking for baseball stuff?" the boy said.

Mr Gold stood still. He knew that voice. Baelfire. That was his lost son Baelfire's voice.

Slowly he looked back up at the boy who was looking around.

It was Bae. Mr Gold wanted so much to rush over to him and hug him.

"I was wondering if you had any old bats or gloves. Well, anything to do with Baseball," the boy said.

Mr Gold held back his tears.

Grabbing his cane, Mr Gold made this way over to him.

"I think I may have a few things." Mr Gold told him, leading him over to a wall with a few things.

"I don't have too much. Only $20 to spend." The boy told him. Mr Gold grabbed some old baseball flags and gloves.

"Don't worry about it. I can never sell this stuff." Mr Gold told him, holding back his emotion of having his son so near him.

"You mean I don't have to pay for any of it?" The boy was surprised. Mr Gold let out a small laugh. This was his son he was talking to, he wanted him to have anything he wanted. He also wanted to know who his mother could be.

"So, what is your name?" Mr Gold asked, needing to make small talk.

"Dillon French." The boy said, looking at the baseball flags Mr Gold handed to him.

"French?" Mr Gold looked almost confused.  
"Yea, it's just me and mom. My grandfather owns a flower shop but he never talk with us," Dillon told him.

"Moe French, yea I know who he is." Mr Gold walked over to a display case and picked up a baseball.

"I don't know him very well, but I've heard he kicked my mom out of the house when I was just a babe."

Mr Gold held a tight grip on the his cane. He never liked that man even when he went by the name Maurice.

Dillon looked at the ball Mr Gold held out for him. It was old-looking, but Dillon was still amazed by it. "Oh wow! I can't wait to have my room done now!" He took the ball in his already filled hands.  
Mr Gold gave him a weak smiled.

"So tell me about your father?" he asked.

"I don't know who he is. My mom took me in when I was born." Dillon told him as Mr Gold went back behind the counter and grabbed a box.

"Here put all of it in this box so you can carry it home," Mr Gold told him as Dillon began to place everything in it.

"I still can't believe you are letting me have all of this." Dillon gave Mr Gold his best smile.

"Think nothing of it. " Mr Gold said as he waved his hand over the box. " If I find anymore I shall let you know. A boy can never have too much."

Dillon smiled and grabbed his box with a big smile on his face.

Soon Dillon was out the door and heading down the street. Mr Gold made his way to the back of his shop to sit down. His son was still a boy and living with Belle. The Queen must have done this.

But why?

Some day, some way Mr Gold would find away to get her back.

He knew the Queen would remember sine she was the one who cast the curse, but what she did know was that Rumpelstiltskin had also made it so he too remember. When the time was right, he would let her know and she will pay!

0o0o0o 

Rose was just getting ready to close the book store when her son came walking down the sidewalk with his box.

Rose smiled at her boy.

"Guess what mom? Look at all this great baseball decoration Mr Gold gave me." He held the box so she could see.

"Mr Gold just gave this to you?" she asked.

Dillon nodded his head. "Yep!"

"But Mr Gold never gives anything away." Rose looked at her son with a worried look.

"Well he told me I could have all of this." Dillon told her

"That's nice of him but I just hope he won't add it to the rent."

The two began walking home.

0o0o0o

Mr. Gold walked up the three-step to a small two bedroom home that he rented out to Rose French.

He took a deep breath before he could ring her doorbell. He just wanted to walk away and forget about getting rent from her.

He did not feel right taking her money when she did not have a lot herself. Besides, he loved her.

Mr Gold was about to turn around and go to the next person whose rent was due when the door opened and Dillon looked up at him surprise.

"Hey Mr Gold, here for the rent I guess," he said.

Mr Gold smiled down at his son. How he did miss him.

Dillon set his baseball bat and mitt down near the door.

"I'll go get my mom. I guess she got lost reading and forget the time." Dillon told him as he took off running to get her, leaving the door opened.

Mr Gold had to take a peek and see how they lived. The small house had a warm welcome to it, kept clean and had nice old furniture. His Belle, even as Rose in this land, still loved to have flowers all over. The house even had a flower smell to it.

Deep inside, Mr Gold wanted to pack both of them up and move the in his home and be together. But that he could not do. He just wanted to leave.

Soon Rose came walking over to him, holding her wallet.

"I'm really sorry Mr Gold, I just forgot the time, it won't happen again," she told him. Mr Gold had to smile.

Back in the other land, when Belle lived in the Dark Castle he would spend a lot of time looking for her. Belle was known to sit down in odd places and start to read, forgetting about the world around her, one of the many reasons why he fell in love with her.

"Don't worry to much of it dearie, I'm sure it's a wonderful book you are reading," he told her.

Rose opened her wallet and began to pull out the $650 for rent . "Yes, Master and Commander has always been a great book to read. Been so long sine I've read it that I could not put it down," she told him.

Mr Gold thought about Belle and all the books on adverse that she read. "Guess I came at the wrong time to get rent." He smiled at her.

Rose blushed a little as Dillon stood next to her. "I'm off to practice for the big game this weekend bye mom love you!" Dillon kissed her cheek then waved to Mr Gold. "Bye Mr Gold and thanks again for the baseball stuff." Dillon grabbed his bat and mitt and ran to his bike.

"Have fun! Dinner will be ready when you get home," Rose called out to him. Mr Gold could not get the scene he just seen. Bae calling Belle 'Mom'. He felt something grab his heart. How he wished to have them both back. "That's if you don't get lost reading again!" Dillon said, riding off. Rose giggled and waved to him.

"Yes, about that." Rose looked at Mr Gold. "Why did you give him all that stuff for free? It's not like you?" Rose asked him.

"It's been lying around my shop for years. No one was going to buy, and it made the boy happy." He answered her.

Rose smiled. "Yes, it did." She handed over the rent and Mr Gold just looked down at the money in her hand. It did not feel right taking it from her.

Rose looked at him, confused. "Are you going to take it?" she asked. Mr Gold had a lump in his throat. He wanted to tell her no. But slowly he reached out and took the money.

"It's all there." Rose told him.

"Yes, you always have it in full for me and on time." He kept his eyes on the money, wishing he had the courage to hand it back over to her and the run away never speaking to her again. But he could not move.

"Then I guess tell next month or maybe we can talk again when it's not rent day?"

Mr Gold looked up at her as Rose giggled. "Just saying I never seen you come in to the book store. We have some great books I'm sure you would like." She blushed a little. "Yes, I think its time that I do look around there and maybe you can help me find a great book. The word is you can find a book everyone in town would like."

"I won't say that. Maybe when I'm about done with Master and Commander you can read it? It's a wonderful tale and you would enjoy it."

Mr Gold could not help it, but he smiled big. "Then I shall read it." He turned to walk away. He had to leave her now, before he took her in his arms and begged her to forgive him.

Rose watched Mr Gold limp to his car and get in. Once he drove off, she shut the door and leaned back in to it.

Why was it every time he was near, she got butterflies?

No one in town liked that man since he was so mean. But Rose could not help it, she knew she had feeling for him. But she could not understand why.

She never saw Dillon so happy when he placed all of his baseball things in his room, he kept talking how everyone had to be wrong about Mr Gold. That he was not a bad guy. Everyone just has to get to know him and Dillon wanted to.

 

When Mr Gold got home he just placed all the rent money in his office then went to his room. Once there, he pulled Rose's rent money out of his pocket and place it on top of his nightstand. He could not take her money. Tomorrow he would go to the bank and put it back under her name.

0o0o0o0o

Rose was not happy, She spent her lunch break checking her bank account and seen she had $650 more in it. When she asked the teller about the money, the young woman looked scared.

"It was the weirdest thing ever. Mr Gold walk in and ask that I add the money to your account." She told Rose.

Rose's eyes went wide. Was the man crazy? He gave her back her rent money. She wanted to march over his shop and ask him what game he was playing.

Was he taking pity on a poor single mother and her son? She did not want any pity from anyone. When She took Dillon, she knew what she was doing. When her father kicked her out, she found a place to live.

She was brave for both of them on the side of town she was living.

Sure it was a bad side but it was the only place she could find. But she did feel safe. Once she got to know a few of the people she lived by.

She did not need pity and she would not take it from the man who owned the town.

But, she still felt something strong for him.

For the rest of the day at work, she could not get him out of her mind. She wanted to yell at Mr Gold and throw the money back at his face and then another part of her wanted to kiss him.

"Rose, don't be silly," Rose said to herself, placing a few use books away.

"Rose, I have a few more books to give to this little place," said an older women as she entered the shop.

Rose rolled her eyes. Miss Gulch came in every week with books. She never had anything nice to say to Rose or to anyone.

But the town seemed to like her more than Mr Gold.

"Thank you Miss Gulch." Rose walked over to her to take the books.

"I did find one in here I thought you would like," Miss Gulch said as she handed the books over to Rose then pulled one out of her bag,

It was another book about how Rose should live her life. Like always, Rose took the book with a smile. "I shall give it a look." Rose said. She had told her boss, Mr Green, that while she was working, she would be nice to Miss Gulch.

"See that you do. That poor boy needs a better life," Miss Gulch told Rose. Rose bit her tong at that little comment Miss Gulch made.

"Well I better get these books ready too be sold. Thanks for giving them." Rose turn and walked away as Miss Gulch left the shop. Once she was gone, Rose took the book she was given and threw it in the trash.

0o0o0o

Mr Gold did his best not running in to Rose for a month. But once again it was the day he went out for the rent around the town.

He found himself standing in-front of her, Rose's, front door. He tapped the door, not ready for this.

Once again Dillon answered. He was dressed for baseball practice. He looked up at Mr Gold and smiled. "Hey Mr Gold!" he said. "Rent day again."

Mr Gold had to smile at the boy and nodded his head. Dillon looked behind him. "Mom, I think, is lost in her book. I'll go find her." He sat his bat and glove down before going to look for his mom.

Mr Gold kept taking deep breaths. Last time he placed Rose's money in her bank account, she had to notice it by now. He planned to put the money again in her bank and would keep putting it back every time.

"My mom's on her way, she just needs to get her wallet. I'm off to practice, got a big game this weekend against the other Storybrook team. You should come!" Dillon told Mr Gold.

Mr. Gold was surprised that Dillon had asked him to his baseball game. He wanted to hold his son, but held back from doing so.

"That sounds nice, I will make sure to make it." He told the boy. Dillon took off past Mr Gold and went to his bike then took off down the street.

Soon, Rose stood in front of him with a little wicked smile on her face.

She was still a little upset about Mr Gold putting her rent back in the bank and she had something planned. This time she was only going to give him half and make up some story why she did not have full rent.

"Miss French, I trust you where reading a great book again." Mr Gold smiled at her.

Rose felt weak in the knees when he smiled at her, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm sorry but I'm a little behind this week." She handed $400 over to Mr Gold who slowly took her money.

"I did not get paid in full this week," she lied. "I promise to have the rest by Monday."

"Don't worry about it dearie. You always pay me on time. $400 would be just fine." Mr Gold told her. Rose's eyes went a little wide. Something was wrong with this man! He hated when he did not get paid in full.

Mr Gold placed the money in his pocket and smiled at Rose. "Sorry, I did not make it in the shop after you asked me. Was a little busy." He told her.

Rose looked at him and met his eyes. "Well I better get going. Take care." Mr Gold turned to leave. Rose once again watched him till he got in his car.

Once inside, she went and sat down. She could not stop thinking about his eyes and how they looked at her. He seemed almost sad. Like he was hurting inside. He was man who lived alone. She never saw him out in town with anyone. She began to wonder if Mr Gold had any friends.

The next day during her lunch, Rose walked over to the bank to check.

She was right, Mr Gold had placed the money back. "That silly man." Rose said under her breath with a little smile. "I wonder what he would do if I only give him a dollar next time?" She thought to herself, leaving the bank and stopping at Granny's dinner to grab a sandwich and an ice tea.

Ruby smiled at Rose as she enter.

"Hey, let me guess ice tea and a chicken sandwich?" Ruby asked her friend. Rose nodded her head and sat down.

"How Dillon doing?" Ruby asked as she wrote her order down and gave it to the cook.

"He is doing great. Ready for the big baseball game this week." Rose answered. "I think all the boys on both teams are. It's all they talk about when they come in after school." Ruby laughed. "Me and Mary Margaret are planning to go, so save us a seat."

"I will make sure I do."

0o0o0o

It was the day of the big game. Mr Gold was nervous about showing up. He did not want to let Dillon down and not show up. He would not want to see his son upset, it would hurt him to much. Even if Dillon did not remember him, he would make him happy anyway he could.

Mr Gold spotted Rose sitting alone with a box of popcorn. He smiled to him self as he took in her beauty.

Rose felt like someone was looking at her and turned her head. She noticed Mr Gold and smiled. She waved over to him.

Mr Gold felt his legs take him over to the beauty. "Miss French, Your son asked me to come and watch the game." He told her.

"That was nice of him." She patted the seat next to her. "Want to sit next to me?" she asked him.

Mr Gold lost his voice. He could not say no to her. Slowly, so he wouldn't hurt his knee he sat down next to Rose.

"Try some of the popcorn they pop here." She held the box over to him. "Can't say I remember the last time I had some or been to a baseball game." Mr Gold reached his hand in the box and took some popcorn.

"Just like going to the movie. You always got to have popcorn." Rose took some popcorn herself.

"Something I also have not done in a long time."

Rose only smiled at him. "Well maybe sometime we should go."

Ruby and Mary Margaret began walking to where Rose was sitting when they stopped and noticed Mr Gold sitting next to her.

"You think she is OK?" Mary Margaret asked her friend.

"I'm not sure. She looked happy?" Ruby told her.

They then heard Rose let out a giggle from something Mr Gold said.

"Should we do something?" Mary Margaret was getting a little worried but Ruby shook her head. "They both look happy. Maybe we should sit near by?" Rudy said, pulling Mary Margaret away to sit down.

"Dillon, Mr Gold is sitting next your mom." Mark said as he threw a ball to Dillon.  
Dillon caught the ball and then looked over at his mother and Mr Gold and smiled. "I'm glad he came." Dillon said as he threw ball back to his friend. Mark's mouth fell opened as he let the ball go past him.

"Did I hear you right? Did you just say you where glad he came?" Mark asked.

Dillon nodded his head. "Yea, I asked him to come. I like Mr Gold." Dillon told his friend.

"You like him? But he so mean. He yelled at my dad when he only had half the rent." Mark said. "He's not nice at all."

Dillon rolled his eyes at him. "Well he's nice to me." Mark went and picked up their ball and threw it back.

"Something is wrong with you man. I just hope he does not have you or your mom under a spell."

Soon the game started. Storybrooke Mine (Dillon's team) vs Storybrooke Seaport. Dillon was a great player. He could hit the ball far, run fast, and catching was easy to him. Getting someone out on the other team was also easy for the boy.

Mr Gold was so proud of his boy. He recalled when they lived in the other land how Bae loved to play with Balls. He always had a ball with him wherever he went.

Mr Gold still had that ball. He kept it close, just like the teacup Belle chipped when she first came to the Dark Castle.

"Mr Gold, are you all right?" Rose asked. Mr Gold looked down at Rose and smiled.

"Yes dearie, I am. Why do you ask?"

"You looked so sad for a moment." Rose touched his arm. Mr Gold looked down at her hand; he felt a lump in his throat. Rose smiled at him.

"Dillon keeps looking over and seems happy you are here." Rose slowly removed her hand from him.

"Yes, he does seem happy and he is a very good player. Guess I picked the right person to give all that baseball stuff to." They smiled at each other.

"I think I might be sick!" Mary Margaret said, watching the two.

"I think it's a little cute." Ruby giggled. "Maybe having a woman in his life will melt his cold heart."

Mary Margaret's mouth hung open.

"What? Rose has a warm heart. She took a babe in when his mother threw him out, even when her own father kicked her out Rose never let it get to her. She is a strong woman with a warm heart." Ruby added.

Mary Margaret blinked her eyes. "And you think that being with Mr Gold would be good for the both of them? I've never seen him happy and he only smiles when he's being evil. I don't trust him and don't like him near her." Mary Margaret said.

Ruby smiled. "Well Lets see what will happen with the two."

Dillon's team won the game. 25-18, a close came.

Rose stood next to Mr Gold, talking, as she waited for Dillon.

Mary Margaret walked over to Rose. "May I speak to you?" she said, pulling her away from Mr Gold.

"I'll be just a moment," she told Mr Gold as she let her friend pull her away. He just smiled as he watched Snow White walk away with Belle. He wanted to laugh but held it back.

"Are you hurt?" Mary Margaret asked Rose.

Rose giggled and shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Mr Gold is never nice to anyone and you two looked happy watching the game together."

"I'm fine. Besides, Dillon asked him to come," Rose told Mary Margaret.

"I heard at school how Mr Gold just gave Dillon all that stuff for his room and I also heard a rumor about Mr Gold putting money in your bank account." Belle gasped, the teller at the bank was going around telling people that.

"People are going to begin to talk and I don't want you to get hurt," Mary Margaret told her and she held her hand.

Rose smiled. "I'll be fine. nothing is going on between us."

Rose looked over at Mr Gold. Dillon was standing with him, talking. She smiled, thinking how great it was seeing them, talking with each other.

"You have that look." Mary Margaret said, making Rose look back over at her. Rose looked a little confused.

"Look? What look?" she asked.

Mary Margaret smiled. "When you looked over at Mr Gold and Dillon you had this look of love on your face." Rose blushed.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. I better go get Dillon." Rose hugged her friend and then left.

"Mr Gold said he will take us out for ice cream!" Dillon told his mom when she walked back to them.

"That's if you are OK with it?" Mr Gold asked her.

Rose smiled at him. "Yes that does sound nice."

"I'm parked not far, I'll drive us." Mr Gold told Rose as they began to walk to Mr Gold's car. Rose noticed a few people watching them. Mary Margaret would be right about people talking about them.

But she would not care. Let them talk all they want.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Queen Regina entered her spell room and threw a book at the wall.

The magic Mirror watched her. "I'm guessing you are not happy after talking to Rumpelstiltskin," he said.

Regina did not look at him. "To get the curse to work I need the heart of the one I loved the most!" she yelled. "HE KNEW IT THE WHOLE TIME AND DID NOT TELL ME!"

"I'm sorry, my queen," the magic Mirror said. The Queen gave him her wicked smile.

"I have a plan, to make him suffer like I am now."

"And how would you do that, my dear Queen?" the Magic mirror asked. The Queen let out an evil laugh.

"I have the two things he loves the most and he thinks he had lost them," she said.

"The woman and the boy you have locked up?"

"I shall make other plans for them. Give them a hard life as mother and son." Queen Regina smiled.

"But what if the cruse gets broken?" the mirror said with a worried voice.

"It won't!" the Queen snapped at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Once again, it was rent day, and Rose was ready to play her little game with Mr. Gold.

She watched out her window and smiled when Mr Gold pulled up next to her house. With a sly smile, Rose patted her pant pocket where she had put a one dollar bill to give him for rent.

When Mr Gold started to make his way to the door, Rose ran her fingers through her hair.

Soon Mr Gold was tapping on her door.

"Good day Mr Gold." Rose smiled at him. Mr Gold lost his breath. Rose had a lovely smile. She always had.

"Good day Miss French. Where's Dillon? Has he already left for baseball practice?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Oh, he wanted to go a little early. Big game with the other Storybrooke team coming up." Rose kept her smile on her face as she talked to him.

Mr. Gold smiled. "Well I had better get going." Mr. Gold said in a whisper. He began to leave when Rose stepped out on her porch.

"Are you forgetting something?" she asked. Mr Gold looked over at her, confused. Then he remembered why he was at Rose's home.

"Oh yes, rent."

Rose giggled and she pulled the dollar out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Mr. Gold looked at the dollar.

"I'm sorry, it's all I have." She placed it in his hand. Mr. Gold kept his eyes on the dollar.

"A dollar is still money," he finally said. He looked up and met Rose's eyes. She blushed at him as she held her hand back out to him.

Mr. Gold was confused and looked down at her hand.

"Thought I would save you a trip to the bank." Rose told him. Mr. Gold had to laugh. "I was wondering when you would ask me about that." He placed the dollar back in her hand.

"I do need to know, are you only taking pity on me?" Rose asked with worry in her voice.

She had feelings for Mr Gold, and if he was taking pity on her, Rose would be hurt. She already felt something grabbing her heart when Mr Gold did not answer her right away. He seemed taken aback with what she said.

Mr. Gold slowly let out the breath he was holding in when Rose asked if he was taking pity on her.

If only he could tell her the truth, about how she lived with him once in another land, with magic. Where he was the Dark One, and she was his true love, but that he foolishly pushed her away. He loved her.

Or that Dillon was really his long-lost son Baelfire.

Rose would just laugh in his face and call him crazy. He did not know what to tell her. Mr. Gold looked Rose in the eyes. She was holding back tears and seemed to be getting angry.

"I have the money in my bank, So if you are taking pity on me, I don't want it. I shall pay my rent in full." Rose told him, getting ready to head back inside with a broken heart.

"No, I'm not taking pity on you. I would never do that."

Rose smiled at him and let a tear fall down. Mr Gold stepped closer to her and wipe the tears off her check that started to fall.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Something deep down inside of me wants to cry," Rose answered him. Mr. Gold smiled as Rose grabbed his hand. "I've made tea, please come and have a cup with me?" she asked.

Mr. Gold knew he should say no; he had rent to collect from others. However, he wanted to be near Rose for a little longer.

Nodding his head, he let Rose lead him inside.

Regina sat in her car that she had parked not far from Rose's home. She watched Mr. Gold as he went inside with her. She held a tight grip on her steering wheel, grinding her teeth.

This was not supposed to happen! She thought she had made the curse to keep Mr. Gold away from his true love and his son.

Driving away fast, Regina started to make a plan to pull him away from the both of them.

0o0o0o0o

Rose could not keep the smile off her face as she worked. She had a little skip in her steps today.  
She let out giggles when Mr. Green asked her why she was happy. She did not know how to tell him or anyone about her feeling for Mr. Gold, and she now knew he too had feeling for her.

Today she planned on bringing lunch to his shop and eating with him.

As she entered his shop, the small little bell above the door rang. The mayor, Regina, was talking with Mr. Gold.

Regina turned and smiled at Rose, who just stood near the door with a take-out-bag from Granny's Diner.

"Miss French, what a lovely surprise. We were just speaking about you." Regina said and then looked at the take out bag. "How cute. Bring Mr. Gold some lunch." Regina began to walk to the door and stopped, looking down at Rose, smirked at her, then left the shop.

Rose, with worried eyes, looked over at Mr. Gold. "Anything I should know about?" she asked him as she walked over and sat the bag down on the front counter.

"Someone saw me go inside of your place last night and there is now a rumor going around that you did not have the rent money, and paid with your body." Mr. Gold did not look at Rose in the eyes as he told her. "The mayor was in here telling me how bad that will make me look. Being one of the most powerful people in town." Mr Gold slowly twirled his cane with his fingers.

"Oh," was all Rose could say as she began to pull out the two sandwiches she got them for lunch and the cherry pie.

"I got us some lunch. That is if you want to share it with me?" Rose asked him.

Mr. Gold looked up at her surprise. He then nodded his head. "Lunch with you does sounds nice. But don't you care about what I just told you? How would Dillon feel if word got to him?" Mr Gold asked her.

"I am worried. Rumors do spread around fast around this town. But I will talk to him and let him know what happened. We did just have tea." Rose handed Mr Gold a sandwich. "It's chicken, I hope that is OK?"

Mr Gold nodded his head. "You are the most remarkable woman I know."

Rose blushed as she took a bite of her sandwich.

o0o0o

Dillon arrived home from school and slammed the front door.

"What have I've told you about slamming that door, Dillon!" Rose yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry mom." Dillon threw his bag on a chair and headed into the kitchen. "Smells good. What are you making for dinner?" Dillon asked, walking over to a pot on the stove to smell whatever was inside

"Just spaghetti and meatballs." Rose answered her son.

"My favorite!" Dillon smiled at her.

"How was school?" Rose asked.

Dillon looked down to the floor.

"Honey, what happened?"

"There was a rumor going around that you are sleeping with Mr Gold." Dillon told her. "I told everyone that it's not true."

Rose walked over to her boy. "Do you believe it?" She asked.

Dillon shook his head no. "Is it? I mean its not big deal to me if you are. I like Mr Gold a lot." Dillon said.

Rose blushed a little. "I also like him and no, we are not sleeping with each other. He came over the other night for rent and I asked him inside for a cup a tea. Someone saw him enter and started the rumor." Rose told him.

Dillon looked up with a smile. "I'm glad you like him, Mom."

Rose went back to cooking dinner. "Go start your homework," she told him.

Dillon went to his bag and opened it, pulling out his math book and notebook and laid down on the floor to start.

Soon someone was knocking on their door.

"I got it mom!" Dillon yelled as he stood up and rushed over to the door.

It was Mr Gold.

"Hi, Mr Gold!" Dillon smiled at him.

"Hello Dillon, I found this box of old baseball cards and thought you might like them." Mr Gold said. "There in the back seat of my car, why don't you go fetch them." He pointed to his car.

"Wow, really?" Dillon walked past him and rushed to the car as Rose walked over to the front door. She smiled bright when she looked at Mr Gold.

"Miss French I hope it's OK with you that I gave him some old baseball cards?" he asked her.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Please call me Rose, and yes, that's fine with me. But he better do his homework still before he looks at all them."

Dillon was walking up the steps with the box. "Don't worry Mom, I'll get my math done. Do you think Mr Gold could stay for dinner?" Dillon looked up at my Mr Gold. "My mom makes the best spaghetti!"

Rose smiled. "I don't mind at all, that's if Mr. Gold would like to." She looked at him. Mr Gold smiled back. He could not say no to her.

Dillon looked up at him with his big brown eyes. "Spaghetti does sounds good."

"Alright!" Dillon about jumped up and down making both Mr Gold and Rose laugh.

Mr Gold had a seat down in the living-room, where Dillon had his Math down on the floor.

Dillon set his box of cards down and went back to this homework.

"So what type of math are you working on?" Mr Gold asked.

"Its algebra, very hard," Dillon answered him.

"I was always good in math, if you would like some help?" Mr Gold offered him.

"That would be great."

Rose stood in the doorway leading into the living-room from the kitchen. She could not stop the big smile across her face as she watched Mr Gold help her son with his math homework.

It touched her heart seeing them together. Something she wanted to see more of.

 

0o0o0o0o

"Are you really going to let your only daughter sleep around with the town's most hateful man?" Miss Gulch stood in front of Moe with her hands on her hips.

"I don't care what she does, I don't speck to her," Moe answered her.

"You need to step back into her life! She is running around wild and who knows what will happen to  
the boy? Do you really want the state to step-in and take him?" Miss Gulch told him.

Moe looked down. "I told her she should not take in a baby as her own. She should have left him with other people who could raise him better."

"I know a family that would take him in still." Miss Gulch told Moe. "Talk to Rose, she needs her father back in her life. You don't want to see her knocked up with Mr Gold's baby."

Moe gasped. "No, I would not want that. I'll call her later. Good day Miss Gulch."

Miss Gulch walked down the street till she saw Regina waiting for her. "Did you speak to him?" Regina asked.

"Yes I did and he will talk to Rose," Miss Gulch told her.

"Good, and thank you. I know you like to make sure we live in a good clean town." Regina smiled at Miss Gulch. "We don't want a little slut running around on the streets."

0o0o0o0

Dillon was walking home when Barrie stopped him. Barrie was a year-older then Dillon and played on the other Storybrooke baseball team.

"On your way to see your new Daddy?" Barrie tease him. Dillon said nothing and just walked past him. "Hey! I was talking to you!" Barrie grabbed Dillon by his bag and pulled him down. "No one walks away from me!" Barrie yelled at him.

"Leave me alone." Dillon yelled back as he stood up.

Barrie, a known bully in school, laughed at Dillon and pushed him again. "You going to run to your new daddy? What good would that do when he can't even walk without his cane?"

That made Dillon mad. Dillon punched Barrie in the eye.

"You are going to wish you had never done that!" Barrie yelled, jumping on Dillon and starting to punch him in his face.

Mary Margaret rushed over to the boys and pulled Barrie off of Dillon. "Both of you in the office now!" she ordered them.

Dillon had a swollen eye, bloody nose and a cut on his lip. He sat down in a chair as Mary Margaret got an ice pack for both the boys.

"Dillon, You're mother is being called and Barrie, we are calling Mr and Mrs Beaumont , I'm sure they will be pleased getting another call this week." Mary Margaret told them. Barrie said nothing, he was use to getting into fights. But Dillon looked scared. He never got into fights. Nevertheless, he did not like the way Barrie made fun of Mr Gold.

Wendy Beaumont rushed into the office. "Oh Barrie, why do you keep on getting into fights?" She knelt down next to him. Barrie looked away. "What am I doing wrong. Me and Ron are giving you a good home." Wendy held back her tears.

"You are not my mother." Barrie told her, stilling looking away.

"I want to be if you just let me in."

Mary Margaret felt bad for Wendy, She was trying so hard to raise Barrie. "Mrs Beaumont, if I could speak with you." Mary Margaret held a door open and led Wendy inside.

Barrie looked over at Dillon. "This is not over. We have the game on Saturday, and I won't forget about you punching me in my eye."

Soon Wendy walked out the room. "We can go home." She held her hand down for Barrie to take, but he just brushed it aside and walked in front of her.

Rose was walking in the office when Barrie walked past her. Wendy gave Rose a small smile. "I'm sorry about my boy." Wendy told her. Rose had noticed the swollen eye and wondered if her son did that to Barrie.

"I'm not your boy!" Barrie yelled at Wendy and stomped off. Wendy looked down at her hands. "I don't know what I can do."

Rose grabbed Wendy's hand. "Just be there for him," Rose told her then walked away.

She gasped when she saw Dillon's face.

"Oh Dillon, what on earth happened?"

"Dillon punched Barrie in the eye and then Barrie beat him up," Mary Margaret told her.

"He was making fun of Mr Gold," Dillon said. Both women looked over at him. "I did not like what he was saying about how Mr Gold walks around with a cane. I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt him." Dillon had tears falling from his eyes.

"You and Mr Gold have been with each other a lot." Mary Margaret looked at her friend.

Rose nodded her head. "Yes and both me and Dillon do care about him," Rose told her. "I"d better get Dillon home."

 

Word got to Mr Gold about Dillon's fight. He began to think that it may be better if he stayed away from Rose and Dillon for a while.

To him, it would seem like a long time, but not to Rose and Dillon. It would feel like a day.

"What good would that do." he said to himself, not knowing what he could do. He wanted to be near them. He loved Belle and he loved her as Rose, who was taking care of his son.

Mr Gold walked around his shop, thinking.

0o0o0o

It was the big Storybrooke baseball game. Mr Gold would never get sick of watching the same baseball game over and over. His son was playing, and that was all that mattered to him.

He sat next to Rose, cheering along with her.

Unknown to both of them, Rose's father Moe was also at the game. He did not like seeing Mr Gold close to his daughter. He was a fool to kick her out. He should have just made her give the baby back over to Mother Superior, and that was what he was planning on doing now. Rose needed help.

Barrie, still angry about his black eye, had something planned for Dillon when he ran to 2nd base, where he was at.

When Dillon started to run for 2nd Barrie tripped Dillon then kicked him in the side.

"Bet daddy loved seeing that!" Barrie smirked at him. Dillon grabbed his side and held back from crying.

"You are just jealous," Dillon said between his teeth.

"Jealous of what?" Barrie was about to smack him again when his coach came rushing over with Dillon's coach.

"Barrie, you are done! Go sit out this game," His coach yelled at him.

"I really don't care," Barrie looked back down at Dillon, "and I'm not sorry."

Dillon's coach helped him up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Dillon nodded his head. "Yea, just a little sore. But I can still play."

"That's good." His coach patted his back. "Take it easy."

Everyone started to clap for Dillon when he stayed on the base.

Rose, who was standing up, slowly sat down. Mr Gold grabbed her hands. "He looks OK," he told her.

Rose nodded. "That's the same boy who beat Dillon up at school," Rose told him.

"Yea I heard about that."

Rose looked over at Wendy Beaumont, who was worried.

"Poor Wendy, she has been trying so hard with Barrie. But he won't open up to her," Rose told him. Mr Gold looked over at Wendy as well.

Wendy...Yes he knew her. Wendy Darling in their land, who was like a mother to Peter Pan. Mr Gold looked to where Barrie was sitting out. Barrie was Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up.

 

Dillon walked in the middle of Mr Gold and his mother. "Mr Gold can we go get some ice cream?" Dillon asked him.

Mr Gold smiled. "If its OK with your mother." Mr Gold smiled at Rose. She was about to answer when Moe stepped up to them.

"Father?" Rose looked at him, confused. Mr Gold placed his hand on Dillon's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"I need to talk with you." Moe looked at Mr Gold. "Alone."

Rose looked at Mr Gold. "We will meet you by my car." Mr Gold told her, walking Dillon away.

Rose crossed her arms and looked at her father.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I'm just worried about you," Moe said.

"Worried? Well, that's a shocker, you did not worry when you kicked me and Dillon on to the street," Belle snapped at him.

"I know, I was wrong then. But I want to make things right with you now. I want to help you. You don't need to be sleeping with Mr Gold to get money. Come back home with me," Moe told her.

Rose got angry. "I'm not sleeping with Mr Gold. He's a good friend to me and Dillon!" she yelled at him.

"Look, I should have done this 14 years ago. I found a family more than willing to take Dillon in as their son. Let them, Rose, and come home. You can still make something of your life," Moe said.

"What did you just say? How dare you go out and find a new family for my son! You have no right to tell me how I can live my life." Belle held her hand back from slapping him.

"You should have never taken the poor woman's baby." Moe pointed a finger at Belle. "She only gave you Dillon sine you were the only one willing to help her in her time of need. You should have told her before she died to leave the baby with a better family."

Tears filled Rose's eyes as she listened to her father.

"And now you are opening your legs for the lowest person in town! What would happen if you had his baby? I'm sure he would leave you and then you would have to worry about a baby and a teenager. Rose, do as I say. Give up Dillon come back home with me." Moe held out his hand for Rose to take, but she just looked at it.

"Stay out of my life!" Rose stormed off away from her father.

Mr Gold had Dillon sat in the car as he waited for Rose to come over. He had a bad feeling about Moe and did not want Dillon to see or hear anything.

Mr Gold could tell something made Rose upset when she reached the car. Her eyes were red. "Everything OK?" Mr Gold asked, wishing he could hold her in his arms.

Rose shook her head. "Can we talk later, when Dillon's not around?" she asked Mr Gold.

"Sure." He went and opened the door and let Rose sit down. As he walked to the driver-side door, he noticed Moe was giving him the death stare. Mr Gold just looked back him and then got in his car and drove off.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Belle sat in her cell looking at the wall, lost in her thoughts. Baelfire sat next to her.

"Belle, are you well?" he asked her. Belle blinked her eyes and looked at the young boy who shared the cell with her. "Yes, Baelfire, I'm fine. I was just thinking." She told him.

"About your love?" Baelfire asked her.

Belle nodded her head. She had only told Baelfire the reason why the queen had her locked up, was for the person she loved and that the Queen wanted them apart. She did not want to tell him any more.

"Belle, when will you tell me more about him?" Baelfire asked. "It could maybe help talking about him."

"I don't know. He is a man whom a lot of people hate." Belle said to him.

"My papa was a man everyone feared. He was a coward still, even when he became so dark. That was how we got separated. I asked papa if I found a way to break his curse that he would let the power go. When I did, my papa was a coward and broke our deal. I believe the reason why the Queen has me locked up was to make sure we never found each other." Baelfire told Belle, who looked shocked.

"You're father, was his name Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked him

Baelfire nodded his head. "Yes"

"Oh Bae," Belle reached for him and gave him a hug.

"The man whom I love, and the man the Queen is keeping me from is your father," she told him.

Baelfire looked at Belle.

"You...You love my papa?" he asked.

"With all my heart. We are true love, but the Queen, she tricked me. When I kissed your father for the first time his curse was breaking, but he pushed me away and when I told him about the Queen...I've never seen him that angry." Tears filled her eyes. "Soon after that he let me go. After some time apart I was planning on going back to him to make things right. However, the Queen got to me."

Baelfire hugged Belle.

"We will be together with my papa again soon. We will find a way to break out of here."

Belle nodded her head. "Yes, we will be with him again soon."

"And be a family!" Baelfire smiled at her and Belle smiled back.

"Yes, a family."

"Belle, can you tell me how you and my father met and fell in love?" Bae asked, sitting down and pulling his knees up to his chin, ready for the story.  
Belle began her story how her father made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. Bae listened to every word and started to cry at the end.

He wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry Belle." Bae wrapped his arms around Belle and gave her an hug. Belle hugged him back.

She was happy to be getting to know Rumpelstiltskin's son and would do anything to bring them back together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It's been 15 years since the curse been cast.

The days and years went by, but no one in Storybrooke aged. They were all in a dazed. Only two knew about the cruse, Queen Regina and unknown to her Rumpelstiltskin also remembered.

0o0o0

Mr. Gold was working in his pawn shop, trying to keep himself busy when Dillon came in.

"Hey Mr. Gold!" The boy said walking up to the counter. Mr. Gold stopped what he was working on and looked up at his son.

Dillon had two baseball mitts and a ball with him, "I thought, since it's a nice day out that maybe we could play a little catch?" He asked.

Dillon had thought about asking Mr. Gold all day, he wanted to spend more time with him.

He could not understand why but he felt like he had known Mr. Gold for a long time.

Dillon had not told anyone, but he had the same dream every night about Mr. Gold.

In his dream he lived with just Mr. Gold, who was his papa in a very small village. They lived in a rundown house. Mr. Gold was a wool spinner, but he was also the town coward. But in spite of this, they were both very happy.

Soon his dream would become a nightmare where Mr. Gold became a monster. Everyone feared him and cowered away when he walked in the village.

Dillon would always wake up during the nightmare; it felt so real to him.

Mr. Gold smiled at him. "I don't know how good I will be with my bad leg."

Dillon was a little sad as he looked down at his feet.

"Oh." was all he said.

Mr. Gold almost felt bad for making his lost son sad. Almost.

"I never said that I would not, I could use the fresh air."

Dillon looked back up and smiled. "I'll go easy on you." He joked.

After Mr. Gold locked up his shop, the two then walked down the street to Storybrooke's park.

Once they got there Dillon handed him a baseball mitt.

Mr. Gold, who had never played baseball before, nervously put the glove on. He stood a little silly, with his right hand holding on to his cane and the left in the baseball mitt.

Dillon stood a little back, so they had room to throw the ball to one another.

Dillon had a big smile on his face that could have melted Mr. Gold's heart.

"Are you ready?" Dillon asked.

Mr. Gold nodded his head, "Ready boy."

Dillon tossed the ball to Mr. Gold who held out left hand and caught the ball. He shut his eyes when he felt a little pain in his bad leg. But he would not let that ruin his day.

"Mr. Gold, are you okay?" Dillon asked a little worried that asking Mr. Gold to play catch with him was a bad ideal.

Mr. Gold just smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry about this bad leg. Ready?"

Mr. Gold carefully laid his cane down and held the ball with his right hand, When Dillon was ready he threw the ball for the boy.

Rose was walking home from the store when she spotted Dillon at the park playing catch with Mr Gold.

Holding her paper bag she smiled as she watched the two. Knowing she should get her groceries home, Rose went and watched the two for a little awhile instead.

Mr. Gold smiled over at Rose as she sat down in the grass. "Don't mind me." She told him.

Dillon waved to his mom.

From the look on Mr. Gold's face, Rose could guess his leg was in pain.

After a while of watching them Rose stood up and brushed the grass off her skirt. "Dillon, we better get going home. You have homework and I have to make dinner."

"Can Mr. Gold join us?" Dillon asked.

Rose looked at Mr. Gold, "That is up to him."

"Please say yes, my mom makes the best hamburgers." Dillon asked Mr. Gold with pleading eyes.

Mr. Gold chuckled. "That does sound better what I was going to make."

"What where you going to make?" Dillon asked rushing over to him to take the glove.

"Just a bowl of soup. Not much of cook."

Dillon laughed, "Well it's a good thing my mom knows how to cook then."

"My car is at my shop. Let's go get it, I also have something in there I need to get." Mr. Gold told Rose as he limped in the direction of his shop, holding back the pain he was feeling in his leg.

Rose let Mr. Gold link his arm with her arm. She guessed he needed a little more help, but would not ask. She did not mind at all.

Regina stood at her office window watching Mr. Gold play catch with Dillon. She growled when Rose showed up.

She sat down at her desk and picked up her phone to make a call.

"Miss Gulch, when you are free I would like you to visit me in my office. I have job that I think you would like." She had a wicked smirk on her face.

0o0o0

Rose was busy in the kitchen cooking as Mr. Gold sat out in the living room with Dillon.

She listened to the two of them talk. Dillon was asking Mr. Gold for homework help and Mr. Gold was helping him the best he could.

Soon they all sat around the small table for dinner. Rose could not keep her eyes off Mr. Gold as he chatted with Dillon.

Every time Mr. Gold would look over at Rose, she would look down at her dinner with a blush and poke at her food.

Once dinner was over, Dillon went up into his room to get ready for bed.

As Rose started to clean up, Mr. Gold walked over to the sink.

"Let me help you, I'll dry." He told her as he picked up a plate. Rose smiled up at him. "Thank you."

They did the dishes in silence, just enjoying standing next to each other.

"Would you like some tea?" Rose asked as she dried her hands.

"Sounds lovely." Mr. Gold told her setting the last dry plate down.

Rose blushed as she went to grabbed her tea-pot and filled it with water.

Mr. Gold stood behind her as he reached his hand in his pant pocket and pulled out a box. Looking down at it, he smiled as he opened it up taking out a necklace he found not that long ago in his pawn shop. It was a golden book charm necklace.

He had planned on giving it to Belle at the Dark Castle. But he was too cowardly and never did. Now that he had the necklace, he told himself that it was the time to give it to her.

"Umm, I'm not sure how to do this." He started to say as Rose tuned to look at him.

He held the necklace up, "May I?" He asked.

Rose, who stood still, just nodded her head as she turned around pulling her hair away from her neck to let Mr. Gold place the necklace around her.

His fingers brushed her neck when he clasped the necklace. Then he stepped back letting Rose turn around to face him.  
She then looked down at the golden book charm, Beauty and the Beast was written on the book. One of her favorite stories.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, "Thank you."

They held each other's eyes for a long moment.

Mr. Gold stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek , "I thought it would look lovely on you and I was wrong."

Rose looked at him with wide eyes, worried.

"It's even lovelier than I imagined."

He slowly moved his face so he was closer to her lips. Rose shut her eyes moving her face closer, ready to feel his lips on her own. Mr. Gold ran a finger along her check, then grazed his lips lightly on hers.

Dillon was walking in the kitchen, when he witnessed his mom and Mr. Gold. Too embarrassed to say anything, he quietly went back to his room. He was happy to see them kiss, and hoped in time they could maybe be a family.

0o0o0  
Rose had a skip in her step as she worked at the used book store. She knew she loved Mr. Gold and the kiss they shared, she could still feel it on her lips.

Every now and then she would hold the book cram between her fingers and think of Mr. Gold. She planned on her lunch break to bring him a sandwich from Granny's.

"Rose French, we need to speak." Miss Gulch entered the shop abruptly, marching towards her.

Rose rolled her eyes, she would not let Miss Gulch ruin her day.

"Good day Miss Gulch. What can I do for you?" Rose gave the woman her best fake smile.

"I am here today on behalf of Storybrooke. We want to keep are streets clean of prostitutes," Miss Gulch pointed a finger at Rose who was taken back.

"Why does everyone think I am prostitute? Just because I care for Mr. Gold does not mean I am sleeping with him." Rose told her in a clam voice as she set down the books she was putting away.

"Hmph, as the head of Storybrooke's Child Services, I am keeping a close eye on you Rose. That boy should have never been given to you. One mistake and I will take him. If I see you out on the streets working you will be locked up." Miss Gulch lifted her chin to Rose.

"How dare you! How dare you come in here accuse me of something that I am not!" Rose growled at her. "How dare you come in here threatening to take my child from me." Rose took a deep breath trying to hold back her anger.

"I think you need to leave." Rose said coldly, and pointed to the door.

"Just remember what I told you." Miss Gulch told her and she walked out.

Frustrated, Rose let out a small yell once the door was shut. She felt like throwing a brick or something at that women.

Her boss, Mr. Green, stood not far from Rose.

"Rose, I have heard some talk around town about you and Mr. Gold." He told her.

Rose looked over at him, "Yes, I'm sure everyone has."

"I'm a little worried. I was at Granny's the other day when I over-heard a group talking about your...Side job." Mr. Green did not want to say prostituting; he did not even look at Rose as he spoke.

"I don't know what's really going on. But until this is all over, I think its best I give you some time off."

"What?" Rose looked hurt and confused.

"I'm sorry. But my wife might think that we are together at work and I don't want that." Mr. Green told her.

Tears filled Rose's eyes. This was her job, she loved this job. Being around books all day and Mrs. Green would always chat with her when she came in daily to see her husband.

She went and grabbed her bag and left the shop.

Rose walked down to Mr. Gold's pawn shop. She did not know why, her feet just took her there.

Mr Gold was doing a little dusting when he heard his bell.

"Yes, what I can I do for you?" He asked without looking up too see who walked in.

"It's only me Mr. Gold." Rose said as she walked over to him. Mr. Gold turd and smiled. But his smile did not last. His expression morphed into one of worry when he noticed that her eyes were a little red and wet.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" He asked her as he held out his arms for her.

Rose laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I lost my job." She sobbed.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry." He whispered.

He ushered her to his back room and sat her down in a chair while he made some tea as Rose told him what happen.

Mr. Gold knew that Regina had something to do with this. He knew she had been watching him and he did not trust her. He would have to keep Rose and Dillon safe the best he could without letting Regina knowing he remembered.

Miss Gulch was keeping her eye on Rose and spied on her as she entered Mr. Gold's pawn shop. She then went to peek in the window and saw Rose in his arms.

"The mayor will not like this." she smirked.

After watching the two head in the back room Miss Gulch went to report to the mayor.

0o0o0

Dillon walked down the hallway to his next class when Barrie tripped him.

Dillon fell down and hit his head hard on the floor.

"Geez Dillon, look where you are walking! You almost tripped me." Barrie laughed.

Dillon looked up at him. Slowly he stood up and pushed Barrie into the lockers. "Watch where you are going!" he yelled. Angry, Barrie punched Dillon in the stomach.

Mary Margaret saw the whole thing and quickly broke up the fight and pulled both boys into the office.

"This needs to stop between you two!" She yelled at them. "I don't know why you think you have to beat each other up, but today this ends." She had the two sit down in the office and went to talk with the principal.

Rose was sitting at home when she got a call from Dillon's school.

As she entered the office Dillon looked up at her.

"What happened?" Rose went over to her son.

"Barrie tripped me in the hallway." Dillon told her. "And I pushed him into the lockers when Ms. Blanchard came."

Wendy walked out of the principal's office, her eyes were red. Rose looked up at her.

Wendy was good woman but she seemed to cry and worry too much. Rose remembered that about her in school. When Barrie came to stay with her, she seemed to worry more.

"Ms. French, you and Dillon can enter." the principal said as he waved them in his office.

Once the door was shut the Principal sat down at his desk.

"The other day I had a call from Miss Gulch wondering how Dillon was doing in school." He began.

Rose nodded her head. She hated how this was starting.

"Now Dillon is a very smart boy for his age and I would hate to see anything happen to him. But—

with what has been going around town I am a little worried."

Dillon rolled his eyes. It seemed like everyone in town was out to get his mom and Mr. Gold. He did not understand this at all. It was like someone wanted them apart.

"Mr. Sander, this is nothing to worry about. You know how people in this town love to talk about others and make up some wild stories. Yes, I am friends with Mr. Gold and nothing more."

Dillon got a little smirk on his face as he remembered the little kiss he saw them share not that long ago.

Rose looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Principal Sander nodded his head. "I know. But Miss Gulch has instructed me that if anything happens I need to let her know and this little fight he had today… I will need to phone her."

Rose's eyes went wide.

"I don't want too, really I don't but it's my job. " He added.

"I understand." Rose looked down at her folded hands on her lap.

"I have talked to Barrie's foster mom about the way he has been acting and I want no more of them fighting."

"But he's the one always starting them!" Dillon yelled.

"I know and you keep adding on to them. I want you to stay away from him." Principal Sander told Dillon. "If you see him in the halls, just walked another way."

Dillon smacked the back of the chair with his back, "I will." He growled out.

"You two may leave, while I make a phone call. Good day."

0o0o0

The next few days Rose went out looking for a job. But every place she went to said they were not hiring.

Rose felt like no one wanted her since they thought she was a prostitute.

Rose sat down at Granny's to have an iced- tea.

Ruby sat the iced tea down then took a seat across from her.

"Bad day?" She asked.

Rose nodded her head and she took a drink. "I can't find a job. I have been to every place in town."

"What about working for Mr. Gold?" Ruby asked with a little wink. Rose looked at her.

"I mean helping him around his shop." Ruby told her.

"He did ask. But with all the talk around town I think it would be best if I don't work there."

"Granny needs some help in the kitchen and you are a good cook. Let me talk to her and see what she says. Granny likes you and I know she would hire you." Ruby stood up and walked away before Rose could object.

Granny was busy in the back cooking when Ruby found her.

"I know someone who can help us?" Ruby told her grandmother.

"And who would that be?" Her Grandmother asked flipping a burger on the grill.

"Rose, she knows how to cook and is very good, plus you have known her for a long time."

"I know she is a good cook, but with all the talk about her." Granny put her hands on her hips to think about it.

"Granny, she's not like that. Rose is not a prostitute." Ruby pleaded with her Granny.

"Okay I'll try her out. Send her back here and she can start."

"Thank you Granny! I know she will be good!" Ruby skipped out of the kitchen grabbing an apron and back over to Rose with a big smile on her face.

She held out the apron for Rose. Rose eyed it, confused.

"You are Granny's new cook. Well she wants to try you out and see how well you will work. But I know you can do it."

Rose took the apron. "Really? Oh thank you Ruby!"

"You start right now, oh and I don't want Mr. Gold hanging around here all day." Ruby said with wink. Rose just giggled as she stood up and put on the apron.

"Looks good on you." Ruby smiled and walked Rose to the Kitchen.

"Thanks Granny." Rose told Ruby's grandmother.

"I hope this works out, wash your hands and come back over to me and we can start." Granny replied.

0o0o0

"Dinner, again was great." Mr. Gold told Rose as she picked up his empty plate.

"Thank you Mr Gold." Rose blushed as she places the empty plates in the stink.

"No, thank you. I think I may be getting a little fat." He chuckled.

"You still look great to me." Rose turned on the water and started to wash.

"And you will always look beautiful to me."

Rose's face went red. She did not know what to tell him. For the last week she has been telling him to come over for dinner. She hated knowing he was going to eat alone.

Dillon also liked having him over. Mr. Gold would help him with homework as Rose cooked.

Dillon was now in the living room playing his N64 before bed, Mr. Gold had made his way over in the living room and watched Dillon play his game.

Even though there were rumors about her and Mr. Gold, Rose did not let them put her down. She would always hold her head up. She liked Mr. Gold and hope that someday they would be something more.

She remembered the kiss they shared not that long ago. She wished to be kissed by him again, to feel his arms around her and hold her close.

"Mom...are you okay?" Dillon asked her. Rose opened her eyes. The water was still running with her hands under it and the dishes where all done.

"Yea, I was just cleaning my hands." Rose told him with giggle.

"Looks like you were thinking about something. But I'm going to bed now. Night!" He kissed his mother on the cheek then went over to where Mr. Gold sat and gave him a hug.

"Good night Mr. Gold, tomorrow I will get you to play a game with me on N64. I won't let you say no."

"We shall see. Good night Dillon." Mr. Gold hugged him back. It's been so long since he had a hug from his son.

Once Dillon was up the steps to his bedroom, Rose walked into the living room with two cups of tea.

"Thought you might like one before going home." Rose handed him a cup and Mr. Gold took it with a smile.

Rose sat next to him on the couch.

"How is the new job?" He asked her.

"It's going very well. Granny told me today she would like to keep me on. She is also going to need me to stay late for a few weeks, so I need to find a place for Dillon to go for just a few hours so I know he will be out of trouble."

"I could always use a little help in my shop on the weekend. If you want he can come and help me out." Mr. Gold told her.

Rose smiled. "I'm sure he would like that."

Rose sat a little closer to him.

Their legs brushed each other and they did not pull away. Being brave Rose laid her head on his shoulder as he placed his arm around her.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Rose asked.

Mr. Gold shut his eyes, trying to fine the right words.

"There is something about you that keeps pulling me to you." He whispered as he tightened his hold on her gently.

Rose giggled, moving closer to him and placed her arm around his chest, "I could fall asleep like this." She told him.

Mr. Gold kissed the top of her head. "As could I."

0o0o0

Dillon was happy to be helping Mr. Gold at his shop while his mother worked at the diner.

Mr. Gold had Dillon dusting the main room while he fixed a few things.

"You have a lot of neat stuff all over the place." Dillon said as he looked at a few old books on a wall.

"Yes." He looked up at Dillon.

"My mom would love these old books." He ran his fingers over the covers.

Mr. Gold wanted to tell the boy that they really were her books. When she lived in the Dark Castle he had given her a room full of books.

Mr. Gold grabbed his cane and limped over to the boy, "How about we go and get something to eat at Granny's diner."

"A burger sounds good!" Dillon told him.

"Go wash the dust from your hands and we will go.

Regina was just walking out of Granny's when Mr. Gold and Dillon came walking by. She looked at the two.

"I see Rose has you babysitting for her now." She smirk at him as she walked pass the two. Mr. Gold glared at her.

He needed to find a way to get back at her. Find a way to hurt her.

"So Ruby what time is Rose off today?" Asked a man sitting at table as Ruby sat down his food.

"Why?" She asked the man, who just laughed.

"No reason at all."

Ruby glared at him. If she could, she would smash his face in his lunch. But she did not want to make a scene and worry Rose.

Soon Mr. Gold and Dillon walked in the diner and sat down.

Ruby, happy to get away from the man walked over to them.

"Hey Ruby!" Dillon said to his mother's friend.

"Hey! Guess you two came to try Rose's cooking."

"We already know it's good, She cooks for me all the time at home." Dillon laughed.

"Well Granny is happy to have her with us. She's a big help. What can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have some tea." Mr. Gold told her.

"Milk, please." Dillon chimed.

"Alright, I'll get that while you look over the menu."

Ruby slyly smiled at Rose, "Your boyfriend and son are here." She winked at Rose as she handed her the order ticket.

"You drew hearts all over this." Rose looked up and rose an eyebrow at her. Ruby giggled and went back to work. Rose shook her head and got to work on Mr. Gold and Dillon's lunch.

0o0o0

Mr. Gold knocked on Rose's door.

Rose answered with her best smile and two glasses of red wine.

"So change of plans tonight." She told him as she handed him a glass. "A kid on Dillon's baseball team is having a sleepover tonight. So it's just you and me. I hope that is okay with you?" She asked.

Mr. Gold nodded his head and let Rose lead him inside.

Rose had made a lovely lemon chicken with green beans and tossed salad. She had set two candles in the middle of the table.

If Mr. Gold knew they would be alone, he would have bought her roses. He made a note in his head to send her flowers at work tomorrow.

"This is lovely Rose." He told her.

"Well we don't get a lot of alone time and I thought this could..." She blushed a looked down.

"And going out on a date with just the two of us would become gossip tomorrow." He finished for her. Rose looked up at him, "Oh no, I was not going to say that. I don't care if everyone in this town sees me with you. I just thought this could be like a date." Rose stepped closer to him and looked up into his eyes.

Mr. Gold smiled, causing her nerves to disappear, "Then a date it shall be."

After Dinner, Mr. Gold filled both wine glasses up and sat on the couch next to Rose, who was reading a book. She took her wine glass and leaned into his chest.

"Would you like me to read to you?" She asked as she took a drink.

"Sounds great." Mr. Gold whispered curling her hair with his finger as Rose began to read out loud to him.

Mr. Gold laid his head back and remembered back in the Dark Castle; He would sit next to the fire with Belle across from him as she read to him after dinner.

Rose looked up at Mr. Gold whom had falling asleep. She giggled. He looked very handsome when asleep. She pulled down the quilt off the couch and laid it across herself and Mr. Gold and snuggled up against his chest and fell asleep.

0o0o0

Miss Gulch was at a payphone a block away from Rose's house.

"Yes I know it's late, but I thought you may want to know that Mr. Gold is sleeping over at Rose's while Dillon is away."

Regina who was in her bed at the time Miss Gulch called was now wide awake. "You don't say? Well Miss Gulch I think you know what the plan is now. We need to take that poor child out of that home. I'll have the paper work for you tomorrow."

She then hung up the phone and laid back down in her bed with a wicked little smile on her face.

No one but her was going to have a happy ending.

0o0o0

Peter Pan and Baelfire made their way into the Enchanted Forest.

Peter Pan looked at his friend. "You sure you know where the Queen is at?" He asked

Bealfire nodded his head. "Yea, I remember when I was little seeing the castle when I was with my papa. If I am right and from what Tinker Bell told us, The Queen should be living in that same castle."

"But are you sure it's the castle this Queen lives in? It's been over 300 years since you've been here."

"Trust me Peter. Come on, let's go get you're shadow back." Baelfire flew up to the sky with Peter Pan not far behind him.

"Thanks Baelfire, for risking so much coming here with me." Peter Pan told him.

Baelfire just smiled, "Just hurry before anyone sees us."

Peter Pan flew alongside him, grateful to have Bealfire as a friend, someone who would risk so much. He let out a crow and so did Baelfire with goofy smiles on both their faces.

Queen Regina stood at her window when she noticed the two boys up in the air. She heard them crow not that long ago and knew it had to be them. Peter Pan was known for his crowing.

"I knew that kid would bring Bealfire here." Regina let out giggled and looked at her magic mirror.

"What are your plans for Baelfire?" the magic mirror asked her.

"I want him to join us in this new land. How great would it be to have Rumpelstiltskin's long lost son locked up." Regina walked over to a box and opened it. A shadow jumped out.

Regina grabbed the shadow's foot, "Now, now play nice."

She placed a magical chain around the shadow's foot.

Baelfire and Peter Pan landed inside the castle.

Peter Pan stood still, "I know my shadow is close."

He shut his eyes and began to walk as Baelfire followed him.

"Why would this queen want your shadow?" Baelfire asked him as they looked around.

"I don't know? Maybe she lost her shadow and needed a new one. You know how mine likes to play games with me and hides." Peter Pan said as he opened a door.

"SHADOW!" Peter Pan shouted with joy as he flew into the room.

His shadow tried to warn him of the danger by shaking his head and arms telling him to stay back, but Peter was too excited to notice.

"I'm taking you straight to Wendy and getting you sewn on! You have heard the story about Queen Regina and how evil she is." Peter Pan grabbed the chain around his shadow's foot and pulled. Bealfire stayed behind him to keep a look out.

"Wow, she really has you locked up. Well I hope you learned your lesson this time." He pulled a few more times.

"Here let me help." Bealfire grabbed the chin and also pulled. "We may need to find the key." He said after a few tries.

Both boys began to look around when someone walked in, shutting the door.

"Looking for this?" said Queen Regina holding up the key.

"YAY!" Peter Pan flew up. "I'm sorry queeny but this is my shadow and I want him back." Peter Pan pointed at his shadow.

"I'll give him back, but first I want something." Queen Regina placed the key in her pocket.

"What would you like? Ask and I shall give it. My shadow is my best friend." Peter Pan told her.

The queen looked at Bealfire and smiled.

Bealfire took a step back.

Peter Pan grabbed his dagger and held it at the ready, glaring at the queen.

"Why are you looking at my friend?" He demanded.

"I'll give you back your shadow for him."

"WHY?" Peter Pan yelled.

"Oh I have my reasons, don't worry I'll keep him safe." The Queen gave both boys her best smile.

"No, he's my friend!"

"I thought you wanted your shadow back?"

Peter Pan felt lost. What should he do? How could he get out of this?

"Peter I know how much your shadow means to you." Bealfire told him. Peter looked at his friend with tears in his eyes.

"I can't! I won't give up one of my lost boys. I'm sure we kind find another way to get my shadow back."

Baelfire took Peter Pan by the arm and pulled him away so the queen would not hear.

"You need your shadow. Let the Queen take me. I'll be fine. When you get back talk to Tink, She'll know how to get me back." Baelfire smiled at his friend. "I'll be fine. It's going to be another adventure for us! Like the ones we have with Hook."

Peter Pan thought about it for a while then nodded his head. "Yes, a new person to play games with!" Peter Pan smiled at his friend.

"I'll go with you." Bealfire stepped up to the queen as she pulled out the key and held it out to Peter Pan.

"You are brave." She remarked.

Peter Pan looked at Baelfire as he took the key and rushed over to his shadow. He then placed a rope around his shadow. "Be safe." then flew off to find Wendy and plan a way to get Baelfire back.

Once he was gone the Queen took Baelfire's hand and led to him to the dungeon. "I have a great need for you. But for now I need to keep you locked up." She pushed him into a room where a woman was.

Baelfire had a feeling this was about his father. He wondered what she could want, what she could be planning.

Baelfire smiled at the young woman across the room from him who smiled back. He was happy to know he was not alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Sundays where always busy at Granny's diner, Rose was working as fast as she could in the kitchen to keep up with all the orders. She had help in the kitchen, Mark, he worked a lot of weekends at the diner;

Rose enjoyed working with him. He was nice to her and was always joking around when they were weren't busy

"Rose, she's a great worker and I'm happy to have her.

The gentleman wrote something down in his note-book and nodded his head.

"Have you known her for long?" He asked Granny.

"Yes. Since she was small, she played with my granddaughter," Granny set the pot of coffee down and placed her hands on her hips, "Look sir. I'm very busy today to answer any questions about Rose. She's a good girl who has taken very good care of her son."

The gentleman took a drink of his coffee. "I understand. Just doing my job."

Soon the gentleman paid for his coffee and left.

Ruby waited tell he was out the door until she made her way to her grandmother, "Why was he asking about Rose?"

Granny was picking up his empty coffee cup.

"He works for Storybrooke Child Services." She told her.

"Rose is a great mother, why would they be asking about her?" Ruby asked.

"Rumors going around, guess they want to make sure they're not true," Granny took her wet rag and wiped the counter.

"Rose gave up so much when she took Dillon in." Ruby told her Granny.

"I know, now get back to work."

o0o0o

"Good day, are you Moe French?" The same gentleman who was in Granny's diner was now in Moe's flower shop.

"Yea, that's me. What can I do for you sir?" Moe asked him.

"My name is Don; I'm with Storybrooke child services. Could I ask about your daughter and your grandson?" The man asked.

"We don't speak, but you may ask." Moe told Don.

Don pulled out his small notebook and pen. "I was told you kicked her out when she brought home the baby." Don asked.

Moe nodded. "The worst mistake I've ever made. I knew if she raised the baby alone, she would have a hard life. I've tried to tell her to give him back to Mother Superior so she could find him a good family."

"A few other people who I've spoken to have said Rose is doing a great job. Dillon has clean clothes, a roof over his head and food." Don told Moe.

"A roof over his head, that's in a bad part of town." Moe answer him.

Don nodded his head, "Also he is doing very well in school, beside a few fights."

Moe shook his head, "I've heard about him and Berry."

"So, do you think she is a great mother? Seems like she is doing everything she can for her son."

Moe was silent for a moment before he answered. He looked down at the floor.

"She is doing a fine job." He said in a low voice.

"As her father do you think Dillon should be taken away?" Don asked. Once again Moe was silent.

"That's something I cannot answer. Dillon seems to be happy, Rose lost her book job, but she went out to find a new one. She never begs for help." He finally said.

"I'm the one who had made all the wrong choices. If I could, I would go back in time and be there for her when she needed me the most."

Don took a few notes, "Thank you Mr. French."

With that Don left the flower shop.

0o0o0o

"What do you mean is she a good mother?" Mayor Regina asked Don.

"I've spoken with a list of people, who all said Rose is great mother." Don told her as he handed Regina a folder.

Regina took the folder and looked thought it.

"I find no reasons why he shouldn't taken from her."

"Rose is a prostitute." Regina set the folder down.

"I found no evidence that she is. I've spoken with people she was close too and they all have said she a good mother who always doing what's best for her son." Don told her.

"But what about letting Mr. Gold sleep over at her place while her son was gone."

"There no law saying she can't let someone sleep over. I'm sorry Mayor Regina but Rose is a good mother." Don stood up to leave.

Regina grabbed her phone to call Miss Gulch.

"I need you to do something for me. That Don you sent did not do his job." Regina tapped her fingers on the folder.

0o0o

The diner was not as busy after the lunch rush. Rose was taking her break when a man walked in with a dozen roses.

Ruby stood next to Rose as the man walked over to her.

Rose stood up as the man placed the roses in her arms. She noticed a little card on the top. She blushed as the man left without saying a word.

"Oh wow! Wish I had a man who would send me roses." Ruby told her as she smelled them. Rose took the note and opened it.

"My darling Rose,

My love for you will never fade.

-G"

Rose read out loud to Ruby.

"How romantic. I would never think Mr. Gold was the type to send roses." Ruby said.

Rose held the roses to her nose too smell them. Her favorite flower, the one her mother named her after.

0o0o0

Mr. Gold was teaching Dillon how to fix a pocket watch.

Dillon sat next to Mr. Gold as he went over everything. He then sat another pocket watch in front of Dillon.

"Here, let's see if you can fix this."

Dillon looked at the pocket watch then began fixing it as Mr. Gold watched with a smile on his face.

Soon the bell over the front door of the shop rang, letting them know someone had entered.

"Will you be Okay for a little while?" Mr. Gold asked.

Dillon nodded his head. "Yea, I'll be fine."

With the help of his cane, Mr. Gold stood up and made his way to the front of the shop.

Once Mr. Gold was out of sight, Dillon stood up and began to look around his work room, Mr. Gold kept a lot of things back here.

Dillon noticed a chipped tea-cup.

It was kept it behind his work desk, it was also kept clean and free of dust.

Why would Mr. Gold keep this chipped teacup? Dillon wondered. Slowly he reached out and picked it up.

"What are you doing boy?" Mr. Gold stood behind Dillon.

Dillon jumped a little when he heard Mr. Gold behind him.

"Careful!" Mr. Gold quickly grabbed the teacup from Dillon's hand.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to see it." Dillon told him.

He had never seen Mr. Gold get mad at him. He was almost like the monster he turned into in his dreams.

"It's just seems like you have a special place for it. It's not dusty like the rest of the stuff. I'm sorry Mr. Gold, really I am."

Mr. Gold held the teacup close. "It's just a chipped cup."

He placed it back where Dillon had found it.

From the look on his face, Dillon could tell it was more than just a cup. But he would not ask.

Slowly he sat back down at the work table and went back working on the pocket watch.

"Dillon, I'm sorry I got angry." Mr. Gold finally said.

"I should be the one to say sorry Mr. Gold. I shouldn't have picked it up."

"Your mom is off soon. How about we go to the store and we cook dinner tonight for her. I'm sure our cooking will not be that bad if we make something easy." Mr. Gold smiled at Dillon.

Dillon let out a laugh. "She would eat it, even if it was the worst thing ever."

0o0o

Rose was finally done for the day, when Granny came up to her.

"I wanted to wait to tell you this until after you were done working." Granny started to say.

Rose smiled at the older woman.

"A man came in here today, from Storybrooke child serves asking about you."

"What did he ask?" Rose asked in a worried voice.

"Just about what kind of mother you are and how Dillon was. I've told him you were a great mother who always put her child first."

Rose smiled, "Thank you Granny."

"Just be careful dear, I don't want anything to happen to you or Dillon."

Rose gave Granny a hug, "Don't worry."

Soon Mr. Gold and Dillon walked in the diner. Dillon held a bag up. "Mom, Mr. Gold, and I are going to make you dinner tonight."

Rose and Granny both let out a small laugh.

"He is a fine young happy boy. You are doing a great job." Granny told Rose.

Rose nodded her head.

"Let me go get my things." She told Mr. Gold and Dillon.

Soon Rose walked over to them, with her roses Mr. Gold had sent.

"Thank you for the roses." She told him with a blush.

"You sent my mom roses?" Dillon asked as they walked out of the diner.

Rose linked her arm with Mr. Gold's as the headed to his car.

"It was very nice of him." Rose smiled at Mr. Gold, "He knows how to treat his lady." She winked.

Dillon and Mr. Gold had made a nice steak dinner, Rose enjoyed every bite.

"I think you two need make dinner more often!" Rose said as she finished her last bite.

"I'm glad you like!" Dillon smiled at his mom, "So what do you think Mr. Gold, think we could cook dinner again?"

Mr. Gold wiped his mouth with his napkin, "I think we could."

"Great!" Dillon cried excitedly.

"Dillon if you're done, why don't you go start your homework. I need to speak with Mr. Gold." Rose told her son.

"I'm too full to take another bite." Dillon picked his plate up and put it in the stink then hurried to his room.

Once alone Rose looked at Mr. Gold.

" A man from child serves came in to the dinner today and spoke with Granny." She started.

"What did he ask?" Mr. Gold asked her as he reached over and took her hand and held it.

"He asked Granny what kind of mother I am too Dillon. Gold, I'm scared that they are trying to take my child from me, when I haven't done anything wrong." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I can't think of a life without Dillon. He's my son. I don't have a lot to give him but I always make ends meet."

Mr. Gold stood up and made Rose stand with him, then he took her in his arms.

"You are a great mother. Don't worry, nothing will happen. I'll make sure of that." Mr. Gold told her. Rose wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you. Having you here means so much."

Mr. Gold kissed the top of her head.

"How about you have a cup a tea and I will clean up. You had a busy day at work. Get some rest you need it." Mr. Gold told her.

Gold did a lot of thinking as he was washing the plates. How could he keep Rose and Dillon safe and keep them together? He could ask Rose to move in with him. But due to the curse Rose thought she had only meant Mr. Gold. He did not know how she would take with him asking for her to move in with her son. He could go say 'Please' to Regina to leave Rose and Dillon alone, but then she would know that he also remembered who he really was, and he needed to wait for the right the savior to come to town and the right moment.

Rose stood at the door watching Mr. Gold. She giggled at the sight of him in her pink apron to keep his suit dry and his sleeves rolled up to his elbow as he washed.

"I should ask my landlord for a dishwasher. But I think I like seeing you in my pink apron." Rose giggled, but Mr. Gold was not listening. He ran a plate under the cold water then placed it in the drying rack.

Rose strolled over next to him.

"Mr. Gold. Are you okay?" She asked as she placed her hand on his arm.

He looked at her for a moment. "Yes, I'm fine." He told her as he shut the water off.

"Did you hear what I asked you?"

Mr. Gold shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Rose smiled at him. "I said I should ask my landlord for a dishwasher."

Mr. Gold smiled back.

"Rose, what would you say to moving in with me?" He asked her.

Rose took a step back.

"What? Move in with you?" She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Mr. Gold. But that's too soon for me. I know you care for me and Dillon, and we care so much for you as well."

"You don't need to answer now. Think about it." Mr. Gold almost felt like fool for asking Rose to move with him. But he wanted to keep her safe and keep Dillon safe. It was the only way he could think of.

"I'll think about it. I do love you Gold. Seeing you around Dillon makes me happy to know that you care about him. I'm not looking for a father for him. We have been doing fine on our own."

Mr. Gold nodded his head. In this world he was not Dillon's father after all

Rose stepped back up to him and placed her arms around his neck.

"I know you are only looking out for me and Dillon and I thank you for that." She gave him a kiss on his nose.

"Just know I will always be here for the both of you." He whispered.

"I know."

0o0o0

"I've talk to few other people around town." Miss Gulch handed Regina a folder, "Rose's father knows of a family who are willing to take Dillon in."

Regina had a smile on her face as she flipped through the paper work. "This is great. Just great."

"I like to keep my town clean." Miss Gulch smirked, pleased with her own work.

"You have done a wonderful job. Storybrooke should be happy to have a citizen as great as you."

"Thank you, mayor."

Regina shut the folder, "Get a hold of this family, make sure it's a nice home for Dillon. I shall take care of Rose."

After shaking Regina's hand Miss Gulch left.

Regina walked over to her window that looked over the main street of Storybrooke. She watched a mother push her baby in a stroller and a little boy walk alongside her.

Tears filled Regina's eyes. She wished she had a baby. A family of her own.

0o0o0o  
Rose clapped for her son as he ran to home plate.

"Way to go Dillon!" She cheered when the umpire yelled safe. Mr. Gold, who sat next to Rose, clapped for Dillon as well.

"Rose you have a baseball star on your hands!" Ruby said as she stood behind Rose cheering along-side her.

"It would seem like it." Rose said as she sat back down next to Mr. Gold.

With a big smile on his face Dillon waved over to his mother and Mr. Gold.

After Dillon's game, Mr. Gold took him and his mother out for ice cream like he always did.

"Dillon, no need to be upset. You played a really great game." Rose told her son who was still upset over the loss.

"I know, I got a few great hits." Dillon answered her.

"You win some and you lose some." Mr. Gold patted Dillon on the back, "You played very well, your whole team did."

Rose was happy to have Mr. Gold in her life.

He made Dillon happy and was a big help. She had thought about what Mr. Gold had asked about moving in with him.

Mr. Gold would always be there for her and her son. But was she ready to take that big step and lived with him. She wondered how Dillon would feel about it.

There was still a lot for her to think about. She had her son to worry about.

Tonight she would talk more with Mr. Gold about it and see where their relationship was at.

That he loved her and would care for her and Dillon. That he wasn't doing this out of pity.

Rose was getting ready for her date with Mr. Gold, she had asked him after the ice cream if they could have dinner alone so they could talk.

"Wow, mom you look lovely." Dillon told her as Rose walked down the steps in a lovely blue dress.

"Thank you, you sure you will be okay for a few hours?" Rose asked her son, this would be the first time she had left him alone.

"I'll be fine, got my homework done so I'll just play some games."

"Make sure you go to bed at eight, I'll be home about nine maybe sooner." Rose slipped on her heels.

"You can trust me; you just go and have a great date." Dillon told her.

Rose was about to say something when there was a knocked on her door. "Guess that's Gold." Rose took a deep breath. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she went to let him in.

It was not Mr. Gold; it was Miss Gulch and two men.

"Good evening Miss French." Miss Gulch gave her a wicked smile.

"I hope you had nothing big planned for the night?" She said as she looked Rose over, noticing how she was all dressed up.

Rose wanted to scream at the woman and tell her to leave. But she was worried when she noticed the two men standing with her.

Miss Gulch then handed Rose a piece of paper. "I am here to take Dillon. You are unfit as a mother." Miss Gulch told her.

"You can't do that!" Rose yelled at her.

"I have a court order." Miss Gulch pointed to the paper Rose held.

"I am not an unfit mother. This can't be right." Rose wanted to laugh and wake up from this nightmare as she read over the court order.

"Mom, what's going on?" Dillon stood behind his mother.

"Dillon, Go pack a few things, you are coming with me." Miss Gulch told him. Dillon took a step back.

"No, I won't let you take him. I will fight this if I need too, but you will not take my son."

"Fight it all you want. The mayor has my back on this. Now step aside or I shall call Sheriff Graham."

Tears filled Rose's eyes, but she would not let them fall.

"Mom.." Dillon was about ready to cry as well. Rose looked behind her at him.

She bent down to his eyes level, "She does have a court order. But know that it won't be for long. You will be home SOON."

Rose let the tears fall as Dillon threw this arms around her.

Rose stood on the porch as Miss Gulch and the two men put Dillon in the car and drove away just as Mr. Gold pulled up.

Rose did not notice his car; her eyes were glued on the car taking her son away.

As fast as he could Mr. Gold limped over to Rose.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He asked her.

"They took Dillon." Rose said in a whisper, she held out the paper Miss Gulch had handed her.

Mr. Gold took it and read it.

"This can't be right." Mr. Gold wanted to rip the paper up.

"I'm going to get him back. I'm a great mother."

"Don't worry, I'll help you. I am a licensed attorney." Mr. Gold told her.

"But the mayor is helping Miss Gulch." Rose looked at him with her make-up running down her face.

Mr. Gold ushered her back inside.

"Don't worry." Was all he told her.

0O0o

It'd been four days since Dillon was taken away. Rose and Mr. Gold had been in and out of the court house to fight for him but the mayor had a good lock on the case.

Mr. Gold sat at his desk in his home looking through his law books as Rose sat next to the window. She was getting depressed over the loss of her son.

Mr. Gold knew how she felt. After he lost Bae he was angry at everyone, and it was years before he blamed himself.

"Rose you need some rest, let me drive you home." Mr. Gold told her as he marked a page in his law book. Rose only nodded her head and followed him out of his house and to his car.

A few days later Rose was not eating. She did not think it would take this long to get her son back. Mr. Gold was doing all he could to help her. But what hurt her most was the fact she could not visit Dillon or know where he was at.

She was worried, was the family taking care of him? Was he being fed? Did he have a warm bed to sleep in?

All her worrying was keeping her up at night.

Mr. Gold sat a sandwich down in front of her.

"You need to eat, to be strong for Dillon. It's going to take a little more time but I won't give up." He told her.

Rose looked down at the sandwich, "I'm not hungry," She told him.

"You have not had anything to eat in two days."

"How can I eat when my child is out there without me. I don't know where he is at, if he is eating or has a place to sleep!" She snapped at Mr. Gold.

"I'm sure he is with a nice family." Mr. Gold told her. But Rose would not listen she just stood up and went to her room slamming the door.

"Rose, you need to stay strong. Be the brave Belle who you once were." He said to himself.

0o0o0

Moe knocked on Rose's door. He wanted to check on her.

He knew about Dillon being removed from her house and he felt a little sorry for her. He should have done something a lot sooner, when Dillon was still baby. Maybe then it would have been easier for her.

Rose opened her door.

"Dad?" She was surprise to see him.

"Rose, My girl, I'm sorry about Dillon. I just came to check on you." Moe told her.

"No need to check on me. I'm holding up okay. Mr. Gold is helping me get him back." She tried to smile, but she could not.

"Rose, why would you try to get him back? Live your life now. In time you will find a man to marry and have your own children." Moe told her.

"How could you say that? Dillon's birth mother wanted me to be his mother. Mother Superior was next to me every step of the way so Dillon could stay with me. She knew I would be a great mother and I was. I will not give up on him." Rose told him.

"Rose, honey. I'm sorry. You are a great mother. I even told Don that when he came to speck to me." Moe told her.

"Don? Who is Don?" Rose asked.

"He works with Storybrooke child serves." Moe told her.

"He must have been the same one that spoke with Granny. Dad, what all did you tell him?" Rose asked him, she needed to know.

Moe began to tell her what all he said. Rose did smile knowing that her father had said a few good things about her being a mother.

Rose took her father's hands. "I wish you would have stayed around and seen what a great boy Dillon is. Please, when I get him back come by the house. Get to know him."

Moe smiled, "We will see my dear," He patted her hands.

Gold handed Rose a cup of tea and watched her drink it.

"So are you planning on going back to work soon?" He asked her once she set the empty cup down.

"I don't know. I still don't feel like doing much." She told him.

Mr. Gold hated to see Rose so depressed. If she remembered being Belle back in their world, he knew she would stand strong.

"Maybe go back for a few days, clear your head. We go back to talk with a judge in 3 days. Let him know you are working and not sitting around with a rain cloud over your head. He may not like that very much and Dillon would not like that also."

Rose looked over at him and then took a deep breath. "I guess I'll give it a try. I'll phone Granny today. She told me to call when I want to come back. I just hope you are right."

"Sweetheart, this will all be over soon." Mr. Gold kissed the side of her head.

0o0o0

Mr. Gold had been right, working had cleared her head... A little.

Granny was happy to have Rose back. Everyone seemed to like her cooking better.

But Rose could not stop thinking about her son. She just hoped when she got in front of the judge to plead her case, that he would listen and return Dillon.

Rose was so lost in her thoughts that she did not realize she had placed her hand on the grill.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed.

Ruby and Granny ran to kitchen. Ruby froze in the doorway when she saw Rose holding her hand. Granny rushed to her side.

"Ruby, call 911! Here Rose, come with me over here." Granny walked Rose over to the first aid kit.

A nurse placed a glass of water on the table at Rose's bedside. "Here drink this." She said.

Rose gave her a smile.

"Thank you." Rose took the water with her left hand and took a long drink. The nurse watched her with a sad look.

Once the water was done Rose handed her glass, "I needed that." Rose smiled.

The nurse only nodded her head and took the empty glass, "If you need anything just call."

"When can I leave?" Rose asked.

"I do not know, I'll ask." The nurse then left the room.

Rose sat back in the bed. She wished there was something to read.

Maybe she could call the nurse back and ask for a book.

But she was beginning to feel a little a funny. Something did not feel right to her at all. Rose soon blacked out.

Mr. Gold had rushed to the hospital as soon as he got off the phone with Ruby.

"Where is Rose?" He asked the nurse at the front desk.

"Miss French?" She looked at her computer.

Mr. Gold tapped his cane.

"Can you hurry?" he glowed out.

"I'm not finding what room she is in, Mr. Gold. Maybe she already went home." The nurse was scared of Mr. Gold.

"So soon? Check again and don't waste any time."

Dr. Whale soon came strolling by whistling. He stopped as soon as he noticed Mr. Gold limping over to him.

"Where is Rose?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry. I guess no one told you. Why don't you come with me to my office?" Dr. Whale told him.

"No, I want to be with Rose! Where is she?" Mr. Gold smacked his cane down.

"I don't know an easy way to say this, but Rose is dead." Dr. Whale let out.

Mr. Gold fell back a little, "What? Ruby said she just burned her hand, how could she be dead?" He almost cried when he said dead.

"It would seem she was allergic to some of the medication she was given." Dr. Whale placed his hand on Mr. Gold's shoulder.

"No, that can't be right. She can't be gone." Mr. Gold backed away from the doctor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gold." Dr. Whale told him. But Mr. Gold was already walking out of the hospital.

Dr. Whale took a deep breath and then gave the front desk nurse a wink as he strolled into his office where Regina was waiting.

"I heard what you told Mr. Gold." She smiled at him.

"I did as you asked. Told him Rose was dead."

"Good and let's make sure no one knows of this." Regina handed over a check to the doctor.

"Trust me; you don't say a word and the money will keep coming in."

Dr. Whale smiled at Regina. "Don't worry, I won't say a word. I got one of the best nurses looking after her. She will make sure nothing will happen."

Mr. Gold sat in the back of his work shop in the dark for hours looking at his chipped cup. Rose was gone. His Belle was gone. He had just gotten her back and then lost her again. He had failed keeper her safe.

Mr. Gold then noticed the pocket watch Dillon was working on. He had also lost his son again. But he knew that he would soon get him back once the savior came to Storybrooke.

Slowly he stood up, taking the chipped cup with him and left the shop to head home.

0o0o0o

Regina knew asking Mr. Gold for help may not be the best thing. But she did not care, he was the only one in town who she could ask.

Earlier in the day she had sent him a message asking him to come to her office for a meeting. She just hoped he would show up.

Regina stood at her office window, watching a family walk by. She knew what she wanted. A family. A son.

"Mayor Regina, Mr. Gold is here to see you." Said Regina's security as she tap on the door opening it a little.

"Thank you, you may send him in."

The security nodded her head as she let Mr. Gold step into the office.

"I've gotten a message that you wanted to see me? But to let you know I'm really not in the mood." Mr. Gold told Regina.

"Still feeling the loss of Rose? Have a seat." Regina pointed to a chair in front desk.

"I still have a funny feeling you had a little help with that." Mr. Gold smirked as he sat down. Regina only smiled at him.

"I just help to keep the street clean. If you still have a problem with the whole thing, I would say you need to talk with Miss Gulch. But that is not the reason why I've asked for you to come." Regina sat in her chair.

"What can I do for you?" Mr. Gold asked.

"I want to adopt a baby. You are the only attorney in town who could handle this."

Mr. Gold wanted to laugh. "You want to adopt?"

"Yes. I don't see a reason why I cannot." Regina sounded a little angry that Mr. Gold found this funny.

"Well dearie, I would have to get back to you on this." Mr. Gold stood up to take his leave.

"Mr. Gold, this would mean so much to me if you could help me." Regina pleaded with him.

Mr. Gold looked over at Regina.

"I will see what I can do." He then left her office.

What could Regina have been thinking when she asked Mr. Gold for help?

Mr. Gold found it a little funny that she would ask him. He knew she had a part with Rose death. But he would not call her out on it. He had to wait for the right moment.

Mr. Gold sat in-front of his computer, He rarely did this. He never liked that computer.

"You got mail" popped up.

Mr. Gold clicked on his mail.

"I have a young mom, that looking for a good home for her baby.

She is in jail and wants better. The babe is due in 5 mouths. I hope you had someone in your town who would be willing to adopt. Please get back to me soon.

~ ~ A.B "

Mr. Gold read the email a few times. How did this person get a hold of his email? Mr. Gold found this odd.

No one could leave Storybrooke and no one could enter. How would he get this baby in town? There would be no way.

Well, he had a way. A ring with a little magic that he had planned to use if he would ever need it. Why would he use it to help Regina?

This whole thing would just bring Regina heartbreak.

Mr. Gold chucked, heartbreak was what Regina needed for everything she did.

"Mr. A.B,

The mayor of the town wants to adopt. Could you give me more information?

~ Mr. Gold"

He wrote back.

It did not take long for this A.B to send another email back.

"That's great news Mr. Gold!

The woman is named Emma Swan and

I have added her file to this email to share with you and the Mayor."

Emma Swan, the name stood out to him. Emma...Emma...

No, it couldn't be Snow White and Charming's child.

If it was could this be the way to get her into Storybrooke?

Mr. Gold clicked on the file A.B sent and started reading it.

He smiled. Yes, this was Emma. Funny how this would work out.

Mr. Gold printed out Emma's file. He would phone the mayor and let her know he would help her. Getting the grandchild of Snow and Charming in Storybrooke would break her heart when Emma came to town.

Mr. Gold let out an evil laugh.

0O0o0

Regina was going through with the adoption. Mr. Gold told her he would bring the babe when it was time.

He planned on using the ring with the little magic to bring the baby to Storybrooke. It was the only way.

It was 3 a.m. when Mr. Gold had gotten the phone call. Emma had a baby boy, a woman would meet Mr. Gold in Boston to hand him over.

Regina had her paper work all ready when Mr. Gold knocked on her door at 8 a.m.

"Thank you for doing this. I know we have differences. But thank you Mr. Gold." Regina handed the paper.

She just hoped that Mr. Gold could bring her the baby. No one could leave town and she had no magic to see that her son Henry would get here safe. She just held on to hope.

"I'll be back by the end of the day." Mr. Gold told her and left. Regina watched him drive away.

The sun was just setting as Mr. Gold pulled in front of Regina's home. Regina was already coming to the car to grab the car seat.

Mr. Gold opened the side door. "Your son, Regina."

With happy tears in her eyes, she lifted the new born baby out of the car seat. "Henry, My son." She kissed his head.

Sheriff Graham was with Regina and took the car seat and the baby bag out of the car.

"Mr. Gold, thank you." Regina held her son close. "Come on, I'll help you get the little guy all set up." Graham told Regina carrying the baby things inside.

Mr. Gold did not drive home. He stopped his car outside where Dillon now lived. He saw Dillon sitting at the table eating dinner with the family who took him in.

He was smiling and laughing

Mr. Gold had a sad look on his face as he watched him for a moment. Then drove away.

0O0o0

Emma was now in Storybrooke; Henry had gone and found her.

Everything was falling into place for Mr. Gold, the cruse would be broken soon and then he could take his son back to their real home.

How he wish Belle was coming back with him. But he would never forget her.

Mr. Gold laid a rose on her grave next to one Dillon had placed a few days ago.

"I love you." He whispered wishing she was standing in his arms when he said that

"Soon, I will be taking Dillon back to our world. We will never forget you my sweetheart."

Slowly, he limped back to his car to head home for the night.

0o0o

Moe had crossed Mr. Gold for the last time. He blamed that man for everything that happened to Belle in the past, helping Miss Gulch and now he had taken the last thing he had of her.

Moe was tied up in the back of the flower delivery van as Mr. Gold drove to his cabin where no one would hear him scream.

Once he had Moe inside Mr. Gold pushed the man back.

"It's your fault!" Mr. Gold kept on yelling as he smacked Moe with his cane over and over again. "She's gone forever!" Mr. Gold kept on smacking him until someone grabbed his arm. He looked over and his eyes met Emma's. He did not care what would happen to him. Hurting Moe felt good, just what he needed

No, he did not care that he was now sitting in the back of Emma's cop car in handcuffs. He had money and would be home in no time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I do not own Once Upon A Time or Rumpelstiltskin / Belle/ Baelfire

Chapter Five

 

Rose sat on her cold bed in the cold room where she was kept.

How long had she been in here now?  
Rose had lost track long ago.

She tried looking out the small, dirty window, but could not see anything. She wished someone would clean it for her. She only ever saw two people, the nurse and the eyes of another woman. She could never tell who it was, but she felt like she knew who those eyes belonged to.

Rose spent her days alone with her thoughts.

Dillon, her child was still out there, without her. Tears would always fall from her eyes when she thought about him. She worried about him. Was he safe? She would ask the nurse that every day. But the nurse would just shake her head and tell her to hush-up.

Rose would never give up asking.  
She will keep asking until she knew what happened to Dillon or until she took her last breath.

It was another day, what day was it? Rose did not know.  
She heard foot steps outside her room and someone unlocking the door.

The nurse was coming to give her more medication.

Rose sat up from her bed, but it was not the nurse. It was a man, holding out his hand for her to take. Like he was some kind of an angel coming to take her way from this place.  
"Come with me." He told her.

Rose stood up and looked him in the eyes. Could she trust him?  
"Who....who are you?" She asked him.  
"I'm a friend of Mr. Gold. I'm here to save you." He told her.

Rose took a step back away from him.  
"I know Mr. Gold and I've never seen you around before."

The man smiled at her. "I have my reasons. But you have no reason to be locked up in here. I need you to go find Mr. Gold, and tell him that Regina locked you in here." 

"Regina, The mayor?" Rose asked with a confused look.   
He nodded his head. "It's very important that you go find Mr. Gold. He will keep you safe." 

Rose said nothing, She was not sure still if she could trust this guy. 

"Dillon is safe." The man finally told her.

Wide eyes Rose looked at him. "How would you know?" 

The man smiled. "I too had lost my child and I am trying to get her back. I know the feeling and the fear you have. It's hard to live so far apart from her. But I know I will have her back soon." 

"I'm sorry you lost her."

"Come along. We don't have a lot of time. You need to get out of here and find Mr. Gold."

Rose nodded her head and started to walk past him. She stop at the door-way and looked at him. 

"What is your name?" She asked. 

The man laughed. "No time for names, no time for names." He told her.  
Rose nodded her head and then took off running. 

ooooooo

Mr. Gold was in the back of his shop, holding the true love magic he had Charming place in Maleficent, in their land. 

His plan was working. Emma had received the true love magic.  
He knew the cruse would be broken soon and once he dropped the potion of true love in the wishing well, then magic will be in Storybrooke and nothing and no one would stand in his way. 

He would get his son back. 

 

The bell to the shop rang and Mr. Gold cursed himself for not locking that damn door. He had to hide the potion.   
Quickly he placed it in his pocket and looked busy. 

"Mr. Gold?" 

He froze.

That voice, it was like music in his ears. 

He shut his eyes before looking at the owner of that voice.

Belle, His Belle. She was dead.....He must be dreaming. 

Shutting his eyes, he looked away. 

"Mr. Gold, are you well?" Rose stood at the doorway to the back room looking at him with a worried look. 

Mr. Gold slowly looked at her.

Rose....No.

He grabbed his cane and limped over to her. 

"How can this be? I was told you were dead?" He asked her.   
Tears filled her eyes as she rushed over to him and hugged him. 

"Regina locked me up in the hospital's psychiatric ward." She told him as she wrapped her hands around his neck. 

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry." Mr. Gold said as he held her close letting the tears run down. 

"Dr. Whale told me you were dead. They had a funeral and everything." 

Rose began to cry in his chest. 

There was so much he wanted to tell her. He felt like a fool for thinking she was dead.  
Twice now.  
He would never let her out of his sight again. 

"Dillon?" Belle asked pulling away from him. 

"He is being well taken care of. I have kept a watchful eye on him." He told her. 

Rose smiled up at him. "I've been so worried about him." She said. 

"You are his mother." Mr. Gold smiled back at her. "Sweetheart, there is something I need to do and having you by my side will mean a lot."

Rose looked at him, confused, and nodded.  

Ooooooo

Rose walked behind Mr. Gold, they were walking in the woods. 

She did not know what he needed to do out here. But she was sure he had a good reason.   
It felt good to be outside. Rose was enjoying the fresh air, her hair blowing in the wind, and the sun shining on her face. After the years of captivity, it all felt great, but then something hit her. It was almost like a strong gust of wind. 

Rose stood still as old memories rushed through her head.

Rose....No that was not her name. 

"Wait." She said. 

Mr. Gold was not stopping, "We're are almost there. It's just up ahead." 

Belle looked at him. "Rumpelstiltskin, wait." She started to walk over to him. 

Mr. Gold froze. 

It's been so long since he heard his name from her lips.   
He shut his eyes, before he could turn to look at her, he had to make sure this was not all a dream.

"I remember." Belle now stood right behind as he turned to look at her and tears filled his eyes. 

"I love you." She said as she went into his arms and he held her close. "Yes. Yes, and I love you too." Belle began to cry as she held on to him, she never wanted to let go. 

0O0o0o

Dillon was in the backyard of the house where he now lived, playing catch with himself. He missed his mother so much and wished she could come back to him. 

"Dill, dinner will be ready soon." Mrs Robinson said from the back door.   
"Okay." Dillon told her.

He really did not like being called Dill, but Mrs Robinson would always call him that.

Dillon threw his ball up in the air but didn't reach out for it and let it fall to the floor a few inches in front of him. Something like a gust of wind hit him and washed over him. He stood still and tears filled his eyes.  

"Papa.." He said then took off running out of the yard.  
Mrs Robinson stood at the window. She did not try to stop him, she too remembered her other life. 

Baelfire ran to Mr. Gold's pawn shop. His papa should be there, but the door was locked so he ran to the door in the back, which was also locked.  
Baelfire took off running for Mr. Gold's house hoping he was there. 

00000000

Belle stood next to Rumpelstiltskin as he dropped something down a well. Purple smoke started to come out. 

"What is that?" She asked him. 

"Magic, my love." He told her as he placed his hand on her back. 

Belle looked up at him. "Why?" She asked, holding back from yelling. 

"We live in a land without magic, and I'm bring it back." He answers her. 

"But why? Why do you need magic?" She asked. 

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her. "Magic is power." Was all he told her. "Rumple?" Belle crossed her arms stepping away from him.

"I knew coming to this land, I would not have magic. The most powerful magic I had, I had hidden so it would get here safety. I also had added a little magic in a ring, that I had already used to bring Henry to Storybrooke." 

"Who?" Belle asked. Rumpelstiltskin kissed her forehead. "There so much I need to fill you in on, But let's get going home."

Arm in arm Belle and Rumpelstiltskin walked back into town as he told her about Emma, the child of Snow White and Prince Charming. 

Baelfire was not going to give up looking for his Papa. 

He waved his hand in front of his face, moving the purple smoke out of his way. 

Magic was now in Storybrooke, he had a bad feeling that his papa had something to do with this.

He was walk down the sidewalk looking all over when he notice him on the other side of the street with his mother.

No, Belle was not his mother. 

No,that still was not right to him. 

Belle was his mother no matter what.   
Tears in his eyes. He ran over to them. 

"Mama, Papa!" He yelled out. 

"Dillon!" Belle saw her boy running to them and took off running meeting him in the middle. 

Baelfire wrapped his arms around her. "Mother I thought you where dead." He cried in her neck as Rumpelstiltskin, limping, made his way too them. 

Baelfire looked up at him as Belle let him go. 

"Papa." He wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh my boy, my son." Rumpelstiltskin cried holding him. 

Belle cried as she watched the two, Father and son together after so long. Rumpelstiltskin then reached out for Belle and she joined the hug. 

OOOOOOOO

Rumpelstiltskin got Belle and Baelfire into his house and locked the doors. Then, shutting his eyes, he cast a spell over his home to keep everyone out. 

It's been so long sine he cast any big spell and it felt amazing. Magic was something you never forget. 

"Why Papa? Why bring the magic back?" Bae asked him. 

"I need to keep you and Belle safe." He told his son. 

"But we are safe, now that we are all together." Bae told him.   
"Magic is power and I need it." Rumpelstiltskin said, trying not to yell at his son. 

"But now Regina has her magic back, Papa, nothing good will come of this." Baelfire was upset with his father for bringing magic back.  
He had no reason for it.

"We can be happy now. A family! You, me, and Belle." Baelfire told him.  
Rumpelstiltskin looked at his son and smiled. He was right, they can be a family now, but he still needed to keep them safe.  
"You're right my son. We could be a family." Rumpelstiltskin looked up at Belle.   
She smiled at him.   
"So could you get rid of magic?" Baelfire asked.  
Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "It's not that easy in this world, boy."   
Baelfire looked upset. "Then can you promised that you will not use it for evil? That you will use it only for good?” Belle finally said. 

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her for a moment then walked over to where she stood. He placed his hand on her check.   
"Sweetheart, I promise" He told her as he bent down to kiss her on the lips. He would not tell Baelfire or Belle that he planed on going to speak to Regina about her lying about Belle's death, twice to him now.  
He would get her back. But he would not kill her. No, he will have someone or something kill her for him. 

0O0o0o0 

Bealifre was not use too living in a big house. But he was happy to be back with his papa. 

It was now the next day as he wounder down to the kitchen to find something to eat. 

Belle was already in there cooking. "Morning, Mo..." He stop and looked at her. "Morning, Belle." He finally said.   
Belle looked at him and smile. "It's funny to call you that. I still see you as my mother." Baelfire sat down at the table as Belle went back making pancakes. 

"It's weird hearing you calling me by my name." Belle told him.

"Could I still call you mother, even thoough you are not my mother." He asked her. 

Belle wanted to cry. She nodded her head. "I still would like to be your mother and I still want you to be my son." 

Baelfire rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around Belle. 

"I'm still your son, no-matter what!" He cried. 

Belle patted his head and hug him back.

"And I'm still your mother no-matter what."

Rumpelstiltskin stood in the door-way and watched the two.

Baelfire finally had a mother who cared about him. 

Belle looked up at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Where are you off too so early?" She asked.

"I have some work to do at the pawn shop."

"Oh, I thought with the curse being broken you would spend the day with us." Belle looked upset that he was leaving them. 

"I shall return for lunch. With the curse broken everyone will be looking for their lost things that I have in the pawn shop." 

"Okay then. I shall have lunch ready for us all when you get back." Belle smiled as Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arms around her.   
"I'll be back right at noon." He kissed her long and hard on the lips. 

"That just gross." Baelfire told them sticking out his tongue at the two of them. 

Belle giggled. 

Oooooo

Belle walked with Baelfire to Mr. and Mrs. Robinson's home to get his things. Belled had called Mrs. Robinson the night before to let her know that Dillon/Baelfire was well and that they were going to stop by for his things. 

Baelfire had told Belle that they did take good care of him, but that it took him some time to get use to them. He missed her and cried every night. 

Belle hugged him and ruffled his hair a little. "We are together now my son, I will never leave you again." 

"I know." 

"Belle!" Someone yelled running across the street. 

Belle looked at the man running to her.

"Belle!" He has a smile on his face.

"Thomas!" Belle smiled at her cousin.

"I thought you were dead!" He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up, and hugged her.

Belle laughed. 

"Last I heard about you is that your father made a deal with the dark one and the price was you."

"Yes, and it's a long story." Belle said.

"I'm sure it is." Thomas smiled at her then looked down at Baelfire. "And who is this young man." 

"This is Baelfire, my son." Belle put her arm around Baelfire. 

"Son?" He asked, a little confused.

"Well, adopted, his father is Rumpelstiltskin." Belle replied.

Wide eyed, Thomas looked at his cousin.

"Thomas, please. We were so close as young kids, I love Rumpelstiltskin." Belle said quickly before he could say anything. 

Thomas looked at the boy, who his cousin called her son and smiled at him.   
"My wife and I have a bad history with Rumpelstiltskin."

"Wife? Oh Thomas! You're married." Belle said sweetly

"Yes, she's no princess, Ella was an maid to her step-mother and two step-sisters. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. I guess it's thanks to Rumpelstiltskin for sending Ella to the ball." Thomas told her.  
Belle giggled. "I do recall that one cold snowy night. Sitting by the fire, eating a snack. You told me about the girl you would someday marry. That you would not care at all if she lived in mud and was as poor as a mouse."

"Yes, We talked a lot around the fire. Come and meet Ella and my daughter sometime soon. You would love Ella."

"That would be nice. I would very much like to meet her. Would you ever want to meet and talk with Rumpelstiltskin?" She asked. 

"It would be hard for Ella, I'm sure. But he is your love, so yes, for you my dear cousin I would." Thomas told her.

"When we get together you can tell me what had happen between you guys." 

Thomas nodded to her.  
"I better get going, I want to see my father."

"Yes and we were going to get Baelfire's things." Belle told him. "Call me sometime, I'm living with Rumpelstiltskin."

Thomas gave her a weak smile. "I will." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I will call you by tomorrow. We have so much to speck about."

 

Once they parted Belle and Baelfire walked another block to the Robinson's house. Mrs. Robinson was already standing at the front door. She smiled at the two as they walked up to the front door.

"I'm happy that you two are together again." Mrs. Robinson told them.

"Thank you for taking care of him while I was..." Belle stop to think of the best things to say. "While I was gone." 

"I will miss you Dillon."

Baelfire smiled at her. "It's Baelfire and sorry if I was a little trouble for you." He laughed.

"You were not that bad." Mrs. Robinson picked up his backpack and handed it him. "Everything is in there." 

Baelfire took his backpack. "Thank you." 

Mrs Robinson looked at Belle. "You have a good kid."

Belle nodded her head. "I know."

"Take care." Mrs. Robinson said as Belle and Baelfire walked away. 

"I want to make a fast stop at the supermarket." Belle told Baelfire walking down the street.

"What are you going to make for lunch?" Baelfire asked.

"I was thinking tuna pasta." 

"Sounds good!"

Main street Storybrooke was busy with everyone finding lost love ones and old friends. "Do you think the market is open?" Baelfire asked his mother.

"I sure hope so. If not I could always make something else. Your father really did not have much to make in the house."

Baelfire was about to say something when he saw Moe, Belle's father up ahead.

Belle noticed him also. 

"Are you going to talk to him?" He asked.

"He is my father and he was also cursed like the rest of us." She smiled at her son.

Baelfire looked at Moe who had notice them.

"Yea, I think you should talk with him. Want me to stay here?" He asked. Belle shook her head. 

"No." She started to walk over to her father with her son at her side. 

The first thing Moe did was hug her.

"Oh Belle, I am sorry." He told her. 

"Please forgive me for what I did, I was cursed. I would never have been that mean to you, and you know that." 

"It's okay papa, you were cursed." She told him. 

Moe then looked down at Baelfire. "Does he have family around here?" Moe asked. 

"Yes, He has me and his father is back in are life." Belle told him. 

"Who is his father." Moe asked her with a worried look. 

"It's Rumpelstiltskin." Moe looked up at her. 

"Papa, I need you to understand. I love him and he loves me." Belle took his hand and held it. 

"Child, it's still hard for me." Moe said shaking his head.   
Belle looked down.  
"I ran into Thomas and he is willing to meet Rumpelstiltskin. He said he and his wife have bad history and I don't know what it is, but he is willing to meet him for me. Papa please, he is a good man." Belle said looking up at her father. 

"I don't want to lose you, but it's going to take some time for me. Please understand."   
Belle nodded her head.   
"What about Baelfire? Do you want to get to know him even knowing who his father is?" She asked. Baelfire looked up at Moe and waited to see what he will say. 

He was a little scared that Belle would lose her father over him and his father and he did not want that. He wanted his mother to have her father in her life. 

Moe only smiled. "I would like that very much. I have seen him play baseball and he has a good arm."

Baelfire smiled big and laugh. "Thank you sir." 

"Don't call me sir. My daughter is your mother so I am your grandfather." 

Baelfire hugged him. "Okay, Grandfather." He had never called anyone Grandfather before and now he had one. 

Moe smiled at the boy. 

"It's nice hearing that." He laughed as he hugged Baelfire back. "There so much we need to talk about, come over for dinner some time."

"Would Rumpelstiltskin let me come over?" Moe asked. 

Belle nodded.  
"He would." Belle gave him a kiss on the check.

 

Before Moe could say anything someone began yelling "ROSE!" 

Belle looked over to see who was yelling her Storybrooke name and saw Ruby. 

Ruby wrapped her arms around Belle. "Oh Rose! Rose! You're alive!" She cried. 

"Yes, Regina had me locked up." Belle told her. 

"Why? Well I know you were with Mr. Gold." Ruby said hugging her harder. 

"But you're alive and I'm so happy."

"I would love to hear what happened but right now I'm looking for Rumpelstiltskin...Mr. Gold or whatever he is called." 

"Why?" Belle asked her friend with an alarming look. 

"Beside Emma wanting to murder him, Snow and Charming want to speak with him. We've looked everywhere. He's not at his house or his pawn shop." 

"What do you mean not at his pawn shop?" Belle said, starting to get angry.   
"He told me that's where he is going today!" 

"What?"

"Well we...." Belle could not look at her.   
"It's a long story that will have to wait. Right now we need to find him."

Bealfire laugh. "You keep telling everyone later." 

Belle looked at her son.

"Where could he be?" Ruby asked.

Belle thought for a moment. "Where is Regina?" She asked. 

"We had her locked up so the town people would not kill her." Ruby said. 

"Then that's where he is at, we better hurry before he kills her! Father, I'll call you later." 

Belle, Ruby and Bealfire both went running down the street to the jail house. 

"I hope we won't be too late." Baelfire said.  
"He promised he won't do anything evil" Belle reminded him.  

o0o0oo0 

"You evil, wicked, Queen." Rumpelstiltskin hissed at Regina, who just sat in her cell with a smile on her face.  
"What game where you trying to play me? Locking Belle up and telling me she was dead." He smacked his cane on the cell, making Regina jump a bit.   
"You also cursed her, giving her my son to raised on her own."

"I had my reasons. I wanted to watch you suffer to have what you loved the most taken away." She smirked.  
"It was the most fun I had since this curse took place. But you." She pointed a finger at him. "You knew who Henry's birth mother was. How?" She asked. 

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a wicked smile. "Oh I have my ways, dearie." 

Regina snicker. "You always do. That's why you found him, so his birth mother, Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter would come to town and take him away." Regina walked over to the bars of her cell and grabbed them. "You thought you could take way my happiness like I did for you." 

Rumpelstiltskin kept his wicked smile on his face. "You lied to me. Not once, but twice." 

"And you believed me both times, foolish imp."

Rumpelstiltskin smacked his cane on the bars close to Regina, almost smacking her hand.

"I should kill you, right here right now. But I won't. Oh no, I have something much better." 

The way he was looking at her scared Regina a little. 

"You got them both back, unharmed." She told him thickly.  
Rumpelstiltskin laugh. "Yes, I did get them both back. But the thing is, I don't like people messing with the ones I love."

Regina gave him a wicked smiled to hide her fear. "Well that's so sweet of you."

Rumpelstiltskin put a glove on his hand and then pulled out a medallion and held it up for her to see. 

Regina's eyes went wide. "Is that?" She looked the cold hard gaze he gave her. 

He nodded his head.   
"Oh yes. I told Belle that I will NOT do anything evil. But the wraith." He chuckled.   
"Well you know." in a flash he grabbed her hand before she could back away, and pulled it thought the cell bars and held the medallion over her hand. 

Regina held her breath, watching the medallion and waiting for Rumpelstiltskin to mark her hand. 

"STOP! Rumpelstiltskin, Please don't!" Belle yelled as she ran into the room. 

Still holding the medallion over Regina's hand, Rumpelstiltskin looked over at her surprised.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I should be asking you that! You lied to me and you promised!" Belle yelled at him as Ruby and Baelfire ran into the room. 

"Papa?" Baelfire looked at him in disbelieved. "You're still the same.." He was about to cry, his father had broken another promise made to him and Belle. 

 

Rumpelstiltskin looked away and pushed Regina back. 

"What were going to do to her?" Belle asked him searching his face for the answers. 

"This medallion would have taken care of Regina for all of us. The whole town wants her dead and I would be going back on the promised I made, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin told her. Tears filled Belle's eyes but she would not let them fall. Not before she could yell at him. 

Snow, Charming and two others who Belle did not know came rushing in. 

"What do you think you are doing, Gold?" The young blonde woman asked him.

"I'm taking care of Regina for this whole town." Rumpelstiltskin snapped at her.

"No, She's still my mom!" The young boy yelled.  
"Yeah I know she did us all wrong and that she is evil, but she is still my mom."   
The boy looked over at the young blonde. "Please, Don't let him." he begged her.

"It's good seeing you are doing well Henry." Rumpelstiltskin told him. 

"Yeah, no thanks to you." The blonde woman told him. 

Rumpelstiltskin just smiled. 

"What is that?" Charming went to grabbed the medallion, but Rumpelstiltskin held it out of reach. 

"This is something you do not want to touch with your hands. If you do, well then you would be marked and the Wraith would hunt you down, never giving up tell it has you."

Charming looked at the medallion. 

"So you were going mark Regina."

"You are a very smart prince. Snow lucky to have someone as smart as you." Rumpelstiltskin joked. 

"Rumple!" Belle began edging towards him.

"This...." A few tears began to fall down her cheeks.   
Belle shook her head. "You play with words still." She could not look at him and quickly turned away from him and ran out.

"Belle, wait!" Rumpelstiltskin called out but Belle did not hear him or just ignored him. 

"We've got to keep him away from Regina." Snow said walking up to her husband. 

"We can't leave them both alone." 

"Don't worry about it." Rumpelstiltskin told her as he took a box out of his pocket and put the medallion back in it, then shoved it back in to his pocket. "I won't hurt her.....now. Come along son, we need to find your mother." Rumpelstiltskin said walking pass the group and reaching out to his son. 

Emma's mouth about drop. "Wait, did Mr. Gold just call Dillon his son and that woman his mother?" 

Henry smiled up at his birth mother.   
"Dillon is really called Baelfire, he's Rumpelstiltskin lost son and Belle is his true love." He told her. Emma looked at him and then blinked a few times in disbelief. 

O0o0o0o 

Belle rushed down the street. Not caring where she was going, when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" She told who ever it was. 

"Belle, are you okay?" It was Thomas.

Belle looked up at him and then fell on to his chest and began to cry.

"Ella, This is my cousin Belle. We need to take her back to our home." Thomas told his wife.

Ella just nodded her head and held on to their baby as Thomas helped Belle walk to their home, which thankfully wasn't far. 

It was small, but it was still a nice little place.

Thomas sat Belle down and went to get her some water.

Ella sat next to Belle and handed her a tissue. When Thomas returned he sat on her other side.

"Tell me what happen? When I last saw you, you seemed happy." 

Belle whipped her tears away. "It's Rumple. He lied to me." Belle told him.

"The dark one?" Ella said. "He is no good and tricks people." Ella told her. Belle looked at her as new tears filled her eyes. 

"How could you love him or even care about him?" She asked Belle.

"I know its weird that I do. When I lived with him in the castle I saw a side of him that he does not show others. There is good in him, he just does not know how to use it." Belle told her. She then began telling them about Rumpelstiltskin going back on the promise he made, and going after Regina.

Ella shook her head and stood up.

"I don't like him. I made a deal with him once, he did not say what the price would be and I thought he would ask for gold once I married Thomas. But at our wedding he wanted the baby I carried." Ella looked over at Alexandra. She went on tell Belle what all happen, how she broke a deal and then lost Thomas in their world. 

"But I have Thomas back now, thanks to Emma and I also have little Alexandra.. No good will come to you being with Rumpelstiltskin. Stay with us if you want too. We are like cousins now."  
Belle smiled. "Thank you Ella and I'm sorry. I love him to much and Baelfire needs me. I know he is not the best person, but Rumpelstiltskin needs me." 

Ella trued away from her. "Then I'm sorry, but I can't be around you knowing you are with him." 

Thomas stood up and went to his wife. "Belle is not like him, I've told you so much about her. How she see the good in everyone. "

Ella looked over at her husband. "He wanted our daughter, he took you away from me!" 

"I know that, but we are together now and don't forget, if it was not for Rumpelstiltskin sending you to the ball we would have never met." He took Ella's hands and kissed them delicately.

"We still would have, remember, he killed my fairy godmother!" 

"Thomas, it's okay. I understand how Ella feels about him. She has her reasons to hate him." Belle smiled at Ella.

"I love him and even if he broke his promised, I still want to be with him. That's why he needs me." 

Thomas smiled at his cousin. "Always the brave one." 

Belle giggled. "I should go back, I'm sure he is worried about me." 

Thomas gave Belle a hug good-bye. "Call me tomorrow. If you need anything, you know where to find me." 

"Thank you Thomas, take care." Belle then looked over at Ella, who was looking down at her shoes. "Ella, I do hope we can be friends. " She held out her hand for Ella to take, but Ella just walked out of the room.

"She needs time. I'm sure once you get to know her, you two will be the best of friends." Thomas told Belle.  
Belle nodded her head. 

 

0o0o

"Bae, it's getting late. You better head on home. I'll look around some more." Rumpelstiltskin told his son. 

"No, I want to help my mother, it's your fault that she ran off." Baelfire told him. Ashamed, Rumpelstiltskin looked down at his shoes. "I know that. But it's starting to get dark and a little cold out. Take the key and head on home. I'll be there soon with your mother." Rumpelstiltskin said as he handed over the house key.

Baelfire took it. "Find her soon. I'll wait at home, just in-case she shows up there." 

Rumpelstiltskin nodded at his son as Barlfire took off running. 

"I won't lose her again." Rumpelstiltskin headed for the park to look. 

Belle was walking across the park heading back to Rumpelstiltskin's house when she noticed him.

She smiled and rushed over to him.

"Belle!" Rumpelstiltskin stop when he saw her. Belle flew into his arms.

"Belle, oh sweetheart." Rumpelstiltskin held her tight. "I'm sorry. Really I am. I was just so angry at her." 

"I know." Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. 

"My love, I never want to lose you again." Rumpelstiltskin buried his nose in her hair.

"Where is Bae?" Belle asked.

"I sent him home. It was getting too dark and cold out." Rumpelstiltskin loved her. She was a great mother to his son and worried about him.

Belle nodded her head. "Yes it is getting colder out. I'm sorry for running off. I was just to mad at you."   
"You have every right to be mad at me."

Belle smiled at him.

"Come, before we head home I need to stop at the pawn shop." Rumpelstiltskin told her. 

"We better call Bae and let him know, I'm sure he is worried." She said.

"He is, you are his mother." 

oooooo

Belle handed Rumpelstiltskin back his cell. "I told him we will be home soon. He told me that he's hungry and that you don't have any food." 

Rumpelstiltskin laugh. "I do have food." 

"He can't cook." Belle told him.  
"Let me get a few more things and we can go feed him." Rumpelstiltskin told her.

Belle took the time then to look around his shop. There where a lot of things but one thing caught her eye.

The chipped tea cup.

Belle picked it up and cried.

Rumpelstiltskin rushed to her side when he heard her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"You kept it, you kept the chipped cup." She said cradling the cup in her hands.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded his head. "Yes, it was the only thing that meant something to me." He said as he took the cup out of her hands and set it aside.  
"Oh Rumple, I love you." Belle said as she wrap her hands around his neck and kissed his lips. Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Once they parted Rumpelstiltskin looked Belle in the eyes. "I am not be the best man or the nicest. But I will try to be for you and for Bealfire." 

With a smile Belle kissed him.

OOOOOOOO

Life was not really the same for the people of Storybrooke. Sadly, they found out they could not leave the town and did they know how they could go back to their real home. 

But life still went on. 

OOOOO

Bae stood ready to hit the ball. 

"You better start walking back to the dug-out Bae!" Peter, who was known as Berry, yelled to him from the pitchers mound. 

"Yeah,keep talking Peter." Baelfire yelled back to his best friend.

"Henry, you better be ready to run to home-base.." Baelfire yelled to Henry who was at first. 

Peter threw the ball. 

Baelfire hit it. 

HOME RUN! 

Everyone in the stand began to cheer. 

Thomas sat between Belle and Ella as he stood up and cheered. 

"He is great !You both have an amazing son." He told Belle and Rumpelstiltskin.

"I know, I could not be any more happier to have him for my son." Belle told her cousin.

Thomas looked over at his wife who was also clapping.   
"So what to do you think?" He asked her. 

Ella looked at her husband and smile. 

"Yes, he is a great ball player." She then looked behind at Snow, Charming, and Emma. 

"So is Henry." Ella added. 

Emma laugh. "Henry not as good as Baelfire but it's great to watch him out there."

"It's great that the kids still want to play baseball, even if they won't be able to play against another team out of town." Snow White said. 

"Yes, but they do pick new teams every month and play a few great games." Belle added. 

After the game Rumpelstiltskin, Belle and Baelfire walked to the car. 

Like always they went out for ice cream. 

"Next week we are picking new teams! I can't wait!" Baelfire told his parents.

"What would you do if you and Peter are on the same team?" Belle asked as Rumpelstiltskin opens the door for her. 

Baelfire laughed.  
"Then the other team better watch out." he said as he opened the back door and got in. 

Belle looked up at Rumpelstiltskin who was holding her door open and looking a bit farther away.   
Belle followed his gaze and noticed a car driving away, it was Regina.   
"Guess she wanted to see Henry play." She told him.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded his head.   
"I think it's kind of sad that she has to hide to watch her son play baseball." She added. 

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at her. 

"No one trusts her or likes her right now." He told her. 

Belle gave Rumpelstiltskin a light kiss on his lips.   
"No one likes you or trusts you, but you can still walk around town and sit with the town to watch your son play baseball. But Regina, if she steps out of her home..." 

Rumpelstiltskin cut her off.   
"The people grabbed their pitchforks and go after her." He joked. 

"I was not going to say that. I'm sure in time she would not need to hide." 

Belle said sitting down in the seat. 

"You have a good heart, you see the good in everyone." He shut the door and went to the driver side and got in. 

As they drove to the ice cream shop Belle and Rumpelstiltskin held hands.

They sat next to the window as they ate their ice cream when Miss Gulch walked by.

Belle watched her, but Miss Gulch did not look, she just kept walking by. "I still don't like that woman." Belle told Rumpelstiltskin. 

"Nor I, but I'm sure she won't come near us now." Rumpelstiltskin told her.

"No one wants to mess with the Dark One." Baelfire said as he licked his dripping cone.

Both Belle and Rumpelstiltskin laughed. 

ooooooooo 

That night Belle laid in Rumpelstiltskin arms. 

Rumpelstiltskin twirled her hair around his finger. 

This was everything that Rumpelstiltskin wanted. 

He had his son back and his true love. 

"Belle, I have everything that I want. There's nothing more in life that I want." He told her. 

Belle smiled. "I'm so happy that you have everything that you want." She told him.

"Is there anything that you want still?" He asked. Belle thought for a moment.

"I have you and I have my son, I have everything I need, but there is one thing that I still want." She answers 

"Tell me what it is, love? Just say it and you shall have it with just a snap of my fingers." Rumpelstiltskin told her. 

Belle giggled. "You know I don't like magic and the thing I want will not need magic. It's something you and me can do together, alone in the room." Belle said giving him her seductive smile.

"Oh, and what my love will that be?" He asked.

"A little girl." Belle said as Rumpelstiltskin rolled on top of her and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

 

"Sweetheart, that is something I can and will give you."

 

0000000

Hook stood next to Cora.

“It's time, Hook.” She said with a wicked smile on her face. Hook looked over at her.

“Had it already been 28 years?”

Cora nodded her head. “It has and my plan has gone so well. Is the ship ready? I would like to leave soon.”

“Aye, it's ready and so am I. It's time to skin me a crocodile.” Hook held up his hook.

“All in good time, captain.” Cora began walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoo! Thank-you to everyone! I loved all the reviews,favorites and follows!   
> I have a fun little sequel I'm working on! So look for it this summer! The sequel will have Rumbelle and Captain Swan, with lots of drama!


End file.
